Unwanted Changes
by Crying.Mishieru
Summary: What could hatred and loneliness do to a person? What could love do to a person? She was a cheerful kunoichi everyone loved yet she felt left behind. He was a cold blooded S-Class criminal with a heart nothing had touched. They were meant for each other.
1. Chapter 1: Everthing Changes

Chapter 1: Everything Changes

Chapter 1: Everything Changes

Mishieru: MY FIRST FANFIC! ;DD

Sasuke: This better be a good one

Mishieru: whacks sasuke on the head I'm trying my hardest okay?? Now shut up and let me continue

Sasuke: hn... glares at Mickey

Mishieru: I do not own Naruto as much as I would love to

Naruto: are you done

Mishieru: I think so...

Sakura: READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!! ;D

Mishieru: Oh right.. please r r 

Naruto: TO THE STORY

_You're weak_

'Weak...weak... being weak was all I was good at. Even after I trained with Tsunade-sensei, I am still weak.' 

Sakura stood in her living room holding a picture of Team 7 when they were 12. Everything was less complicated back then. Sakura was always chasing Sasuke around and Naruto was always chasing her around. Now, after 4 years, Sasuke is a missing-nin out to kill Itachi, Naruto is out to bring Sasuke back and Sakura is a medic-nin who helps around the hospital. Her ability to heal has surpassed Tsunade's and she is now one of the most well known medic-nin in all hidden villages. She had given up on trying to find Sasuke but has never stopped loving him. A single tear fell on the picture which held memories of her friends. Tsunade always told her not show her emotions. She didn't. Not even when she had kunais sticking out of her body, she held in those tears. Even after hearing the fact her parents were killed when she was away on a mission. But when it came to her friends, she would just break down. She missed him so much. She missed THEM so much. 

Everyone was leaving her. They never talked to her anymore. Everybody is too busy with someone else but her. Naruto has Hinata, Ino had Chouji, Termari had Shikamaru, Neji had Tenten, and she had no one. They wouldn't even notice if she left or not. Maybe that's what she should do. She can start a new life somewhere else and everything would be okay. With that thought, Sakura placed the photo in her pocket and went off to start packing. She tied her hitai-ate to her left arm and fastened her weapon pouch to her right thigh. She wrote a letter to Tsunade, Naruto, Sasuke, and Ino and left it on her desk. They'll find it if they ever try finding her. She grabbed her bag off the ground and began walking out of her room. She stopped when her eyes caught something sparkling on her jewelery box. She slowly picked up the necklace. It was her present from Naruto for her 14th birthday. 

_Flashback_

_"Happy Birthday Sakura!" yelled the Kyuubi holder. _

_ Sakura beamed at all her friends, everyone was there. Everyone but Sasuke. She lowered her head and her smile slowly disappeared. Naruto noticed this and furrowed his brows. "What's wrong Sakura?"_

_She quickly put on one of her fake smiles. "Nothing Naruto! Come on let's go get the cake."_

_"Cake! Yay!" Everyone cheered._

_ After everyone had their share of cake, it was time to open the presents. Ino, Chouji and Shikamaru got her a new outfit. It was a red tank top with sakura petals on the top left hand corner. There were tight black short shorts and a pair of black gloves. Of course this was all chosen out by Ino and was paid by Chouji and Shikamaru. Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Neji, Tenten, and Lee got her a pair of pink diamond earrings in the shape of a sakura blossom. Temari, Kankurou and Gaara wasn't able to make it to the party but sent her a sand rose in a glass bottle. Kakashi got her Icha Icha Paradise's volume 33, telling her to try it out. Everyone just sweat-dropped and the Copy Nin just laughed. The last one was a from Naruto. It was a pink box with a real sakura blossom on it. She slowly opened it and gasped at what she saw. Inside held a necklace. It had two charms on it, both made out of diamonds. One of the Konoha symbol and the other was a sakura blossom. She slowly traced her finger along the charm. It was the most beautiful thing she's ever seen. She slowly began to tear up and Naruto furrowed his brows and frowned._

_"What's wrong Sakura? You don't like it?" Naruto asked with concern._

_"No...I..love it... Thank you so much Naruto." Sakura said and then gave Naruto the biggest hug ever._

_Naruto smiled and hugged her back just as much as she was hugging him. Hinata blushed when she saw this, but she understood that Naruto and Sakura only saw each other as brothers and sisters. _

'_Why couldn't there be someone like Naruto who learned to love me more than just a sister?'_

_End of Flashback_

Thinking back only made her more sad. Back then everyone used to care, but now they didn't even remember her birthday. Not even one happy birthday was said to her. After all she has done for them. She was the one who let Naruto know about Hinata's feelings. She was the one who made a request to Tsunade for Shikamaru to be Temari's tour guide when she visited. Sakura grabbed the necklace and threw it across the room. She began throwing things all around the room not caring about all the memories she was destroying. Even Tsunade was like them, she never had time to talk to Sakura anymore. She would sometimes have a brief chat with Sakura when she returns from a mission, but other than that they never talked.

_'I don't need them'_

**We can be strong by ourselves**

_'That's right. One day they'll wish they cared for me more.'_

She charged out of her small appartment and slammed the door shut. It was late at night and the streets were empty. All you could hear was the whoosh sound as a pink kunochi hopped from roof to roof towards the Konoha gates. Her feet barely touched the ground as quickly pushed off after landing. The full moon reflected the hatred in her jade eyes. Her pink hair was now tied into a messy bun to keep it from flying against her face. As soon as she reached the gates, she knocked out the guards and carefully masked her chakara to make sure no one would follow her. She took a few steps past the gate and turned around to look at the village one last time before she took off into the night.

What she didn't know was that a pair of red eyes were watching her. 

"What do we do now?" a blue man asked the man with red eyes.

"We follow her." the mysterious man said with the slight annoyance at the blue man's stupidity.

"Itachi, isn't that girl the one who followed your little brother around like a lost puppy?"

"Hn. Stop asking questions Kisame," Itachi stated before taking off to follow Sakura. 

_'Kami, why did I have to be paired with a Uchiha'_ Kisame thought to himself before quickly catching up with Itachi. 

After the russels of their cloaks, complete silence fell upon the night. 

Mishieru: TADA! So that's the end of this chapter! ;) What did you think! 

Naruto: Sakura do you hate me? sobs

Sakura: What do you think?

Naruto: Yes? sniffles

Sakura: Sure... sighs

Naruto: NOOOOO!! sobs even more

Sasuke: whacks Naruto on the head just shut up Naruto

Mishieru Sakura: Stupid boys... sweatdrops

Itachi: Why do I appear for only 5 seconds?

Mickey: Aww Itachi Don't worry! There's probably more scenes for you in the next chapter. So anyways! REMEMBER TO READ AND REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2: Stolen Away

Chapter 2 Stolen Away

Chapter 2 Stolen Away

Mishieru: Haha I just finished writing chapter 1 and I have more time to write chapter 2

Naruto: She doesn't own Naruto

Mishieru: I was gonna say that... 

Sakura: Well he already said it for you

Mishieru: I know that! 

Sasuke: Can we just start...

Mishieru: Ya ya. Enjoy. 

Sakura continued to hop from tree to tree without having a destination in mind. All she wanted to do right now was get away from Konoha. She remembered there being a small town nearby from a mission with Kakashi, Sai, and Naruto a few months ago. There was an inn and the old lady there was really nice to her and even brought them clean towels and some tea. She snapped out of her thoughts when she saw a bit of light. Knowing she was almost there, she picked up her pace until she felt a small hint of two strong chakaras not far behind. 

'Shit! I haven't sensed them until now.'

**Maybe somebody saw you and alerted the Hokage!**

'They're probably anbu. Shit! I better do something fast'

**Wait a minute, it suddenly disappeared! Maybe we're just imagining things.**

_'Whoever it was, we better be more careful.'_

**Then move your ass faster!**

_'I know that!' Sakura snapped at her Inner Self._

Sakura made two clones and sent them in the direction she felt the chakara before. Hopefully, they will slow down who ever was following her. She quickened her pace and soon reached the inn. 

"Welcome! Oh! Haven't I seen you before?" the old lady asked as Sakura entered the Inn. 

"Yes. I've been here with my other team mates a few months ago. I was wondering if I can get a room? For one person only this time. Oh and if anyone asks about me, you've never seen such person," Sakura smiled at the old lady and handed her some cash.

The old lady only smiled and handed her the room key. Sakura took the key and made her way up the stairs to her room. She came to a stop in front of a door with the number 13.

_'Hm... this should be it.'_ she thought to herself as she unlocked the door to her room. 

After locking her door and taking off her sandals, she dropped her bags and jumped on to the bed. She didn't even bother turning on the lights. She was so tired, she just wanted to sleep and forget about everything. 

_'Hm...she's good at hiding her chakara. We can barely sense it,' _thought Itachi. 

"Damn the kunoichi. It's hard to follow her chakara. You can barely sense it," Kisame complained.

"Hn" was all Itachi said. All Uchiha's had a problem with their communication skills. They never talked unless it was nessacary. 

Suddenly they caught two pink dots coming their way. As it got closer, it got clearer. Itachi activated his sharingan and Kisame grabbed onto the handle of his sword. 

"This is shouldn't take too long," Kisame smirked.

Itachi just stood there as he watched his partner take on the two clones. Kunais were thrown at Kisame, but he just easily dodged them. Kisame swung his Samehada at one of the clones but missed and felt a blow in his back and was sent flying forward into a tree.

"Tch. God damn it."

Suddenly the two clones disappeared into a cloud of smoke. Of course, Itachi had taken care of them and waited for Kisame to get up. None of them said a word as they continued to find the annoying little kunoichi. They could hardly sense her chakara anymore but it got a bit stronger as they reached the inn. They pulled down their straw hats and stepped into the inn. 

"Welcome!" a tiny woman greeted them.

"Have you seen a kunoichi with pink hair around here?" Kisame asked. 

"Pink hair? I don't think I've even seen pink hair before," the old woman lied.

"Hn. Let's go Kisame."

The two Akatsuki members walked past the old woman and towards the stairs. 

"Sir, you guys aren't allowed there if you're not here to stay."

Kisame was going to make a move on her when a hand stopped him. Itachi walked up to the old woman and said, "A room for two, please." He handed her a load of cash and took the keys from the old woman's hands. He walked past Kisame and up the stairs, a sign for Kisame to follow. Kisame wasn't surprised by how Itachi actually said please to the old hag. Itachi is still a polite man even if he is a cold hearted killer. 

Stopping infront of room 13, Itachi gave Kisame a nod. Kisame took his Samehada and swung it at the door. The door shattered but all they saw was an open window and the wind blowing against the curtains. 

"Tch!" Kisame punched the wall but Itachi only smirked.

_'You can run but you can't hide little kunoichi.'_

_'Shit! Akatsuki!'_ Sakura screamed inside her head.

**RUN SAKURA RUN!** her inner self yelled to her

_'I AM! Why the hell are they even after you!? I mean me! I mean us!'_

**How am I supposed to know if you don't know? **

_'Ugh! Nevermind! What the hell do I do now?'_

She was suddenly interrupted from her thoughts when a large blue fish... man appeared in front of her. 

_'Kisame which also means Itachi is going to be here. Fuck!'_ Sakura cursed in her head.

"Well now, you gave us quite the run," Kisame smirked and took a step forward, causing her to take a step back. However, she bumped into something hard. She slowly turned her head only to meet a pair of sharigan boring down at her. 

"Itachi..." Sakura breathed. 

_'He looks so much like Sasuke and his chest is so hard and toned...'_

**THIS ISN'T THE TIME TO THINK ABOUT THIS! THIS IS ITACHI! THE MAN THAT CAUSED SASUKE'S LIFE TO BE A LIVING HELL!**

_'Oh right!'_

Just when Sakura was going to pull out a kunai, she felt a hard punch in her stomach. She fell on her knees and began to cough up blood. Before she had time to get up, she felt another blow in her stomach sending her flying into a tree. She felt like a rag doll flung against the wall. Her head was spinning and her vision was getting blurry. 

'_Why now?'_

She was still on the ground coughing up blood as she saw them approach her. 

"What the fuck... do you want... with me?" Sakura could hardly make it out before coughing up more blood.

"Tsk tsk... a lady shouldn't say such a thing," Kisame mocked. Sakura didn't need to look at him to know he had that fucking smirk on his face.

"Fuck you both!" She spat as she tried getting up but was pushed back down as she felt a foot on her back pushing her down. Hard. She couldn't help but let out a whimper as she had two of her already broken rips, forced against the ground. Her face fell back agaisnt the ground. Another cry left her as her head was forced back up as Itachi head her up by her hair. Then their eyes met, jade against crimson. He couldn't help but admire how beautiful she was, even in this state. Her eyes were so alive and her face held so many emotions. There were tears streaming down her face but he could tell she was trying hard to hold it in. Her pink hair went with her jade eyes so well. 

_'Stupid little brother. This could've all been yours if you chose love over hatred. Now I'll take this away from you as well._' Itachi thought as he smirked at his last though.

Sakura was still being held by her hair but it felt like nothing compared to the pain in her chest and throbbing in her head. Darkness began closing in all around her until everything went black, but not before finished saying, "I...hate...you..."

Itachi finally let go of her hair and gave Kisame a look to tell him to get his foot off her. "That's it? You didn't even have to use your Mangekyou." 

Itachi just ignored Kisame and he carefully turned her unconscious body around and picked her up bridal style. After a big gust of wind, there was nothing.

The next day in Konoha

"SAKURA! SAKURA! Sasuke is back! SASUKE IS FINALLY BACK!" Naruto yelled and continued banging on Sakura's apartment door.

"..." Nothing.

"Sakura?" He turned the handle to find it unlocked. He charged into the apartment and went into Sakura's room. "Sakura..." Naruto gasped.

"Uchiha, finally decided to come back?" Tsunade glared at the raven haired man in front of him. The man who has killed Orochimaru with his own hands. 

Sasuke just returned the glare until the silence was interrupted by his best friend and rival.

"BAA-CHAN!!" Naruto was banging on the Hokage's door to her office like there was no tomorrow. 

"NARUTO! GET YOUR SORRY ASS IN HERE RIGHT NOW!" Tsunade yelled. 

The door slammed and a panting Naruto charged right up to Tsunade's desk. He slammed his hands down on the table while holding a few pieces of paper in his hands. "THIS IS IMPORTANT!"

"If it's about Sasuke's return I already know that. I was talking to him until you interupted!" Tsunade snapped.

"IT'S MORE IMPORTANT!" Naruto yelled into Tsunade's face.

"WHAT COULD BE MORE IMPORTANT?! AND STOP YELLING!" 

Naruto's face suddenly became serious and he was quiet. Naruto only looked this serious when Sasuke went missing.

Tsunade softened her gaze and knew something was bothering Naruto. "What is it Naruto? What's wrong?"

"Say something, dobe!" Sasuke said.

Sasuke was expecting something like "Shut up teme!" or "I'm not a dobe! You teme!"

"Sakura is gone," Naruto said quietly.

"What did you say Naruto?" Tsunade asked not sure if she heard correctly.

"I said Sakura is gone!" Naruto yelled.

Then things happened too fast. Naruto was slammed into a wall with Sasuke holding him by the collar of his shirt and Tsunade whipped the stapler across the room. "What do you mean she's gone?! SHE CAN'T BE GONE!" A very angry Uchiha yelled.

"Well she is! And I bet it's all because of YOU! YOU AND YOUR STUPID REVENGE!" Naruto yelled back.

Suddenly, Sasuke was yanked off Naruto and a very angry Tsunade was replaced. "Naruto tell me what happened from the start!" 

Everything went quiet and even Sasuke starred wide-eyed at one of the Legendary Sannins. "WELL?! SAY SOMETHING!"

"Tsunade-sama... can you put me down first?" Naruto asked quietly.

Tsunade immediately dropped Naruto and began tapping her feet in a very impatient manner.

"I ran over to Sakura's house to tell her Sasuke was back. But no one answer, so I tried opening the door and it was unlocked! So I got worried and ran into Sakura's room..." then he stopped.

"What happened after dobe!?" Sasuke demanded.

"...everything was a disaster. It looked like a war went on in there. Books and make-up were everywhere. Pictures of Ino, Tenten, me, you, everyone were ripped up. And I found this in the corner of the room." Naruto reached into his pocket and opened his hand to reveal the necklace he gave her for her 14th birthday. There was such sadness in his eyes that made Tsunade's heart ache. " I also found these in her room." He placed the crumpled pieces of paper on the desk. They were letters addressed to them and Ino. Tsunade quickly grabbed hers and ripped open the envelope.

_Dear Tsunade,_

_ If you're reading this, it should mean I have already left Konoha to start a new life._

_Thanks for being a great teacher and making me your assistant. I had a lot of fun helping out in the hospital. You were more of a mom to me than my blood related mother. Thanks for listening to all the times I had a fight with friends and when I would cry about if I had been stronger. _

_I'm leaving Konoha. There's too many sad memories here and nobody cares for me anymore anyways. No one even remembers my birthday anymore. Everyone has already found someone they wish to live for and I still haven't. I'm leaving to find that person. Hopefully, I'll be a stronger and better person if I ever return._

_Leaving this village will probably do good. I don't really have much left to say. Good-bye_

_Love, Sakura_

Tsunade began to cry and punched the wall. "Why... I'm sorry Sakura... you've been so alone these past two years. If I had only been a better teacher."

Naruto picked up his letter and slowly opened it.

_Dear Naruto,_

_ If you've found this letter, it means I have already left._

_ Thanks for being there when Sasuke left. I give you and Hinata my best wishes. Treat her well! Remember to invite me to your wedding in the future! _

_ I will never forget your smile every time you eat ramen. You're the best friend anyone can ever ask for. _

_ I'm sorry for dragging you and Sasuke behind in the past. Sasuke was right. I am weak. I will always be weak. Please forgive me. Which is why I am leaving Konoha. This will do the village good and everyone will have one less person to worry about getting killed on a mission. _

_ I expect you to still be the same happy Naruto if I ever return._

_ I have to make this short._

_Love, Sakura_

Naruto wiped the tears from his face. "You were never weak..." 

Sasuke walked over to the desk and picked up his letter from the desk and opened it. 

_Dear Sasuke,_

_ When you're reading this, it means I've already left._

_ I expect you to be living happier than when I'm around. The weakling of the team has left. I hope you're happy with whatever shit you've accomplished in life. That includes getting the fact I'm weak into my thick skull. _

_ Good luck with killing Itachi._

_Love, Sakura_

_'Tch! Stupid Sakura, you'll come crawling back soon. And if you don't, I'll find you and bring you back._' Sasuke thought to himself right before he felt a hard punch to his jaw and flew backwards. 

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT TEME! SHE LEFT BECAUSE SHE WAS SICK OF BEING CALLED WEAK!" The Kyuubi holder continued to punch him while tears streamed down his face. Sasuke push Naruto off him and yelled," CRYING WON'T BRING HER BACK!"

"Shizune!" Tsunade called while quickly whiping away the tears from her face.

A young woman holding a pig came in right after. "Yes Hokage-sama?"

"Get me Nara Shikamaru and Hyuuga Neji right away."

"Yes Hokage," before she hurried back out.

'_What have you done Sakura...'_ Tsunade thought to herself as she looked out the window. 

Akatsuki Base

"No... is it morning already?" Sakura groaned to herself and tried pulling the covers over her head. Wait a minute! Covers!? Where the fuck was she?! She sat right up but fell back and hit her head against the bed when she felt a sharp sting in her back. "Argh... my head...and back..." she groaned while rubbing her head. She looked around the room from where she was and noticed that the walls were painted black with red clouds on the wall. There was a bookshelf in the corner of the room and a desk beside it. There seemed to be a change of clothes for her on the chair. Lastly, there was drawer next to the bed. 

'_Hm...either this is the guest room or Itachi's room. Oh yay! I have cuts and bruises all over me and somebody took my clothes off and wrapped me up in bandages and did SUCH a GOOD job at it._' she thought sarcastically.

**Somebody took off your clothes Sakura**, Inner Sakura calmly stated.

'_yeah yeah I know that... WAIT WHAT?!_' She quickly looked under the covers to find her chest wrapped in bandages. She was just about to scream when she felt a cold hand cover her mouth.

"Be quiet!" Itachi snapped in a harsh whisper. She starred at him wide-eyed as he just glared back with his bloody red eyes. She obeyed like a good puppy would've and he slowly removed his hand from her mouth. Even after his hand was removed, they continued to stare at each other. He was the first one to break the silence. "Are you hungry?"

She just laid there staring at him. He was still looming over her and she was trying hard not to blush as she grabbed on the covers.

**HELLO?! Say something Sakura Haruno! Just because the famous S-Class Criminal, Itachi, is only inches away from your face and is topless, DOES NOT MEAN YOU SHOULD BE DROOLING ALL OVER HIM! Have some dignity!**

'_HE'S TOPLESS?!_' Sakura glanced down from his face to see his well toned chest.

**Duh... **Inner Sakura said.

Itachi saw her eyes wander down to his chest and her cheeks turn 7 shades of red, this only made him smirk. He lowered his head to her ears and whispered, "I asked if you were hungry." 

He felt her shiver from the close contact and saw her slowly nod her head. He got up in a split second and left the room. She finally remembered to breathe after he closed the door. 

'_I feel like the biggest retard on Earth._'

**Yeah you should**, Inner Sakura responded.

_'Shut up! I'm you too!'_

**Whatever I'll be out shopping if you need me.**

'_How can you shop inside my head?_' But she was answered with silence. '_Okay then... apparently there's a mall inside my head and I didn't even know._'

Seconds after the conversation she had inside her head, the door opened again and Itachi was standing beside the bed. He placed the dish he was just holding on the drawer next to her. "Just call me if you need anything. I'll be close by. Don't scream unless you want Zetsu to have you for breakfast. After you eat, you should rest a bit. You'll need chakara to heal yourself," he said coldly. With that, he left the room leaving a very shocked Sakura in bed.

'_Oh great... can my life be more fucked up._' Sakura sighed and decided to go back to sleep after losing her appetite from imagining the large human venus fly trap eating her. 

Mishieru: YES! It's done! Chapter 2 is finally done! After two hours of typing! JESUS! I'm exhausted. I'm so tired! It's 2 a.m. and I'm starving my ass off! 

Sasuke: Shut up with your whining!

Mishieru: What did you say?! You want me to turn you into a frog in this story? I'll be more than happy to if you like! evil glare

Sasuke: ... never mind 

Mishieru: THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT! I'm typing this on December 1st just so everyone knows. It's the same day I wrote chapter 1! So don't hate me if you're not happy with the way I wrote chapter 1 and 2.

Sakura: Oh and she's also writing this TWO days before she's allowed to upload this. 

Mishieru: Just thought you would all like to know that. Stay tuned for chapter 3!!

Zetsu: Read and Review or I will eat you. 


	3. Chapter 3: So Noisy

Chapter 3: So Noisy

Mickey: Rawr... good morning.

Sakura: it's afternoon

Mickey: yeah whatever! Same thing. o3o

Naruto: Nuh uhhhh

Mickey: Uh huhhh

Naruto: Nuh uhhhh

Mickey: okay fine! It's afternoon!

Sasuke: She doesn't own Naruto or any of the characters

Mickey: to the story... yawn

-------------------------------------------------------

_"Sasuke! Please stay!"_

_The Uchiha just continued to walk ignoring his pink haired teammate calling his name but he was forced to stop when a pair of arms encircled his waist from behind._

_"Please! I love you! Naruto loves you! Don't do this to us!" she cried into his back soaking his clothes._

_Sasuke slowly removed her arms and turned around to face her. His eyes looked peaceful and not full of hate for once._

_"Thank you Sakura." And then all went black for her_.

"NO! Sasuke! Come back! NO!" The kunoichi tossed and turned screaming no in the bed. Right after the sound of the plate crashing on the floor, the door was slammed open. She continued to toss and turn while screaming and crying for the love of her life to come back, until she felt something causing her to pinning her own wrists above her head. This caused her to scream even more but she was silence when her head was forced up to look at the man holding her down.

"Sasori..." she gasped when she saw the red-head in front of her. His skin was flawless and would be a womanizer if he would just hold in the urge to turn them into puppets.

"You sure are noisy aren't you. Maybe I should turn you into one of my masterpieces." He said while spitting out each word with venom.

"No...this isn't right... I KILLED YOU! THIS IS ALL A NIGHTMARE!" She screamed while she tried to break away from his chakara strings.

"You better stop your screaming right now if you don't want me to kill you," he threatened in a monotone voice. He pressed a kunai against her cheek gently but hard enough to give her a small cut. She eyes couldn't help but widen. He smirked when he noticed the fear in her eyes.

**Come on Sakura! Pull it together!**

"Get the fuck off me Sasori," she spat. She was no longer shaking or crying and the fear in her eyes turned into pure hatred. They continued to glare at each other in silence for what seemed like hours.

"Sasori-danna! We have to go, un!" Sakura turned her head to see a man with blonde hair standing in the doorway. His hair was tied in a ponytail and he had long bangs covering his left eye.

'_Deidara...hehe he looks like Ino_' Sakura giggled.

"What's so funny kunoichi?" her attention snapped back to Sasori who was still holding the kunai against her cheek.

"Your face. Now do you mind letting me go puppet boy?" Sakura said all this with a smile on her face. She couldn't help but think of all the times Sai called Naruto a dickless with the same smile she had right now. Her smile disappeared right after the kunai was stabbed into the pillow centimeters away from her head. After she turned her head to look at the kunai, she turned back to scream curses at Sasori but only to find him and Deidara gone. Seconds after Sasori left, Itachi came into the room. He raised an eyebrow at her and glanced at the broken plate on the floor. '_What has she gotten herself into._'

After a bit more struggling, the chakara strings finally wore off. She pushed herself up and noticed the shattered pieces of the plate on the floor. "Um...sorry about that," she said as she pulled the kunai out of the pillow. After putting the kunai on the drawer next to her. She was going to bend down to pick up the pieces but stopped when she felt pain in her chest.

'_Shit I forgot about my ribs._'

"I'll get it. Just worry about healing yourself first."

"Hn." Sakura laid back down. She placed her hands over her chest and then her hands started to glow. She could feel her bones mending back together. She didn't bother healing the small cuts, they'll heal later on. Her head continued to throb, but stopped after she massaged her temples a bit. Silence filled the room as she healed herself and Itachi picked up the broken plate.

"...what do you want with me?" Sakura asked quietly.

Itachi stopped for a second but continued after thinking about it. He wasn't going to answer her, but knew she wouldn't shut up until he answered so he just said, "We need a medic-nin."

"And you think I will help?" Sakura asked sarcastically.

"If you don't want to die than yes. And you have no where else to go right now." Itachi replied in a monotone voice.

"How would you know that?"

Itachi decided not to answer that and got up, surprising Sakura as he towered over her. All he said was, "There's a shower down the hall and clothes on the chair." before he walked out of the room.

She didn't even need to think about running away to know she'll be caught. She sighed in defeat and got up to get the clothes from the chair. She couldn't help but notice all the rooms when she walked down the hall. Each one had their each unique symbol. Itachi's was the sharingan, Deidara's was a white bird, Sasori's was a mannequin, and Kisame's were tides. There were some other ones but she didn't bother finding out whose room belonged to who. She continued to walk down the hall, which seemed never ending while staring at her feet.

'_Ugh... how big is this-_' she couldn't even finish her thought before being interrupted by someone.

"Oh! Tobi is so sorry! Are you okay?" Sakura looked up to see an orange masked man peering at her through one hole.

'_What's this kid doing here? Is he even Akatsuki?_'

W**ell he's wearing a cloak isn't he?** Inner Sakura answered.

'_Well he doesn't look very scary to be an Akatsuki to me._'

"It's okay... um... Tobi. Do you know where the washroom is?" Sakura asked nicely.

"Of course Tobi does! Tobi will show you! Tobi is a good boy! What's pretty lady's name?"

Sakura couldn't help but blush. "Sakura. Haruno Sakura."

"Oh that's a pretty name! Tobi likes it! Sakura-chan please follow Tobi!" he said cheerfully as he started bouncing around like a little kid.

Tobi asked Sakura many questions as he walked her to the washroom. "Sakura-chan must have a lot of friends! She's so nice and pretty!"

Sakura's smile faded as she thought of Naruto and everyone. '_They probably don't even care that I'm gone.'_

"Did Tobi say something wrong? Tobi is a bad boy!" Tobi asked with concern in his voice.

"No it's nothing," she put on another one of her fake smiles, "I'm just thinking about my friends."

"Does Sakura-chan miss them?" he asked.

"Kind of. But I don't think they miss me." Sakura said with sad eyes. Her eyes were burning as she tried hard to hold in those tears.

"It's okay Sakura-chan! Tobi is your friend right?"

"Un!" Sakura said as she gave Tobi one of her famous smile. She didn't need to look under that mask to know that he was grinning.

"Tobi is a good boy! Oh here's the washroom."

"Thank you Tobi!" Sakura said as she walked inside.

"You're welcome! Tobi's going to go play with Kisame-san! Bye-bye Sakura-chan!" He said before he skipped down the hall.

_'Aw...Tobi's so sweet._' she couldn't help but smile at how much of a kid Tobi acted.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Konoha

Kakashi, Shikamaru, Neji, Hinata, Naruto, Tenten, Lee, Kiba, Chouji, and Sasuke were all standing in Tsunade's office.

"Your mission is to down track Sakura down and bring her back. I'm not letting her go until she gives me a proper explanation on why she's leaving. Try to be careful, she might have been kidnapped for all we know right now."

"Hai!" they all said in unison.

"Good. You will leave at midnight. Shikamaru and Neji will be leading and Kakashi will be there to help. Try not to get into any trouble when trying to find her. If you run into Akatsukis just avoid them. Now shoo! And Kakashi?"

"Hai?" Kakashi answered lazily.

"Don't.Be.Late." Tsunade growled through gritted teeth.

The Kakashi only smiled under his mask.

"Okay now GET OUT! ALL OF YOU! Except for Sasuke." Tsunade screamed while pointing a long painted finger at the door. After everyone has left, Tsunade went back to her paper work while Sasuke just stood there in silence.

"You're not going," the Hokage said as she continued to do paperwork.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at what had just come out of the Hokage's mouth. 'What does she mean I'm not going. Is she insane? I'm suppose to bring Sakura back.'

"Why not?" Sasuke asked in a monotone voice but Tsunade could tell he was trying to hide his anger. She dropped the pen she was holding and glanced up.

"What do you mean "why?" Uchiha?! Do you have any idea how much trouble you're in for running off with Orochimaru? Even though you killed him, that still doesn't change the fact you've betrayed Konoha!" Tsunade now ended up slamming her hands on her desk.

The Uchiha in front of her seemed unfazed by her behavior and continued to stare at her through narrow eyes. He turned on his heels and was about to walk out of the room but stopped in his track when he heard Tsunade mumble, "I'll think about it."

"Arigatou Hokage-sama," the Uchiha smirked before walking out of her office.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Akatsuki Base

Steam seeped out of the washroom as Sakura stepped out of the washroom. Her hair was soaked leaving a trail of water as she walked back to her room. She was no longer wearing her red top and shorts. Instead, there she was wearing a black tube top with a net shirt over it, and a pair of tight black shorts. She left the cloak in the room since it was pretty warm in the Akatsuki base itself. She made sure no one would see her in those before she stepped out of the washroom. She closed her room door quietly after she got in and leaned against the door for a minute. "Ah... I feel so much more refreshed." Sakura said to herself.

_Drip drip_

"Shit! I should've brought a towel from the washroom." Sakura sighed and opened the door. Taking a step forward she bumped into something hard again. 'Ugh! I really need to watch where I'm going.'

Looking up to see whom she walked into this time, she gasped at who she saw. Itachi was standing there with a smirk on his face as he looked down on her. Realizing when she was wearing, she blushed and tried to walk past him, but failed when he blocked her way with his arm. "Do you mind?" Sakura asked as she narrowed her eyes at him. '_Jesus! What the hell does he want from me!?_'

The next thing she knew was that she was slammed against the door with Itachi pressed against her. She tried to push him away but it was no use. Screaming for help wouldn't be a good idea, I mean who would help her? They're all part of Akatsuki here and anyone who went against Itachi is sure to face hell. She gave up and just stood there while Itachi's chest was still pressed against her. She couldn't help but blush when she realized he was only wearing a pair of cargo pants and a net shirt. _'This isn't right! He's Sasuke's brother!'_

**No shit this isn't right! But god he's hot! Ever more hot than Sasuke.**

'_This still isn't right._'

Itachi noticed her dazing off which surprised him, though he did a good job hiding it, because she was blushing just a second ago. '_Well this is no fun._' He frowned as he stepped back. "You should cover up if you're going to wander through the halls. Unless you don't mind Kisame and Hidan drooling over your chest," he said as he tossed her the black cloak that was still on the chair. He was just going to leave the room when he heard her speak.

"Wait!" Sakura said when she noticed he was leaving. He turned his head a little to show he was listening. "You said you guys needed a medic-nin, how come I haven't been asked to heal anyone yet even after I've healed myself?"

"You can start tonight. I'll come to your room after dinner." Itachi said before he disappeared in a poof.

'_Ugh… dinner tonight with the Akatsuki. I'm SO screwed._' Sakura complained to herself.

**I don't care! Now go get us a towel to dry off our hair. Our cloak is getting all wet.** Inner Sakura ordered.

'Okay Sakura-hime!' Sakura thought as she rolled her eyes.

**Now go slave! And you really need to get new clothes man! Why do they even have a tube top? I never knew guys wore tube top!**

'…'

**Maybe Deidara plays dress up, ne? Move your legs faster! I'm freezing in here! And watch where you're going! You wouldn't be so lucky if you walked into Zetsu or Kakuzu. **

'…_you're as bad as Ino' Sakura sweat dropped._

**What did you say?! I'm not that crazy girlfriend of yours. I'm 10 times better than her. NO 1000 times! I don't check out every single guy I see. Oh speaking of guys have you seen Itachi's abs?! Dayummm… that's hot!**

**-**_and then this continues on for quite a while -.-"-_

Mickey: Done!

Sakura: It's so short!

Mickey: Well it's not MY fault!

Itachi: Yes it is.

Mickey: Well I'd like to see you write!

Naruto: What she's trying to say is that she's veryyyy happy people reviewed.

Mickey: Oh yeah! Thanks SOOOO MUCH EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! Does anyone have any ideas what should happen to Sasuke? ;3

Sasuke: I go save Sakura from Akatsuki and she starts worshipping me again.

Sakura: IN YOUR DREAMS YOU ASS!

Mickey: For everyone reading:

**Bold is for Inner Sakura**

_And Italic is for Sakura's thoughts. _

That's all! See you next time!


	4. Chapter 4: I'm Coming

Chapter 4: I'm Coming

**Mickey: No homework today! **

**Sakura: Um yay?**

**Mickey: Let's just get to the story. I don't own Naruto.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akatsuki Base- Evening at 10 o'clock

_Growl_ "I'm so hungry!" Sakura screamed into the pillow, "When the hell is dinner! Or did they start without me already…?" Sakura has been inside her room ever since she got back from getting a towel to dry her hair. Since then, no one else has visited her, which she didn't mind.

Oh my kami! How can they do that! Inner Sakura gasped.

'_How can they NOT? I mean I'm a prisoner._'

No… you're the medic-nin they NEED.

'_Same thing woman!'_

_Knock knock_

Tobi's head popped in through the door. "Sakura-chan Itachi-san told me to get you. Dinner's ready!"

"Thank you Tobi! I'm coming!" Sakura hopped out of the bed, grabbed the cloak she threw on the floor and followed Tobi to the dinning room. She knew this place was big, but she didn't know it was THIS big. There were two floors and the halls seemed to lead to another 50 rooms. The place was pretty dark though, there were lamps on the walls in the halls, but that was pretty much it. '_What's up with evil villains and dark places?_' Sakura couldn't help but think. 

They walked down the stairs and walked down another hall, and then they made a left turn, and then a right, and then a left again. Finally, Tobi stopped in front of a wooden door with a drawing of a fork and a spoon stapled onto the door. "Um… Tobi, what is that?"

"Oh! Tobi thought it would be a good idea to make a sign for the kitchen and the washrooms. That way, Sakura-chan won't get lost! Tobi sometimes gets lost too..." Tobi looked down and shuffled his feet a bit. 

"Aw… thank you Tobi! Can we go inside? I'm really hungry!" Sakura smiled. She was so excited to finally get to eat something, but nothing was heard from the "kitchen" except for something slurping extremely loud. _'Maybe there's no one in the kitchen yet,'_ Sakura thought.

Tobi opened the door to the kitchen and Sakura immediately felt three pair of eyes on her. Kisame, Itachi and Zetsu were watching her as she took a seat beside Tobi who took a seat beside Zetsu. Sakura's eyes bulged at what she saw the Akatsuki members eating. "Instant noodles…"

"Hn" 

"Tobi loves this kind of instant noodles!"

"I would much prefer eating you little kunoichi."

"Yes PINKY. It's instant noodles. Have you never seen instant noodles before?" Kisame snorted. 

"My name is SA-KU-RA." She said through gritted teeth.

The missing-nin from Kirigakure ignored and continued to slurp his instant noodles. Everyone continued to eat their instant noodles while Sakura just sat there staring at her cup. She stood up, grabbed her cup and walked over to the garbage can and just let the instant noodles drop into the garbage can. 

Tobi starred wide-eyed at Sakura, "Why… did you do that Sakura-chan?"

"Instant noodles aren't healthy. You guys should at least eat properly if you're Akatsuki. Is this what you eat everyday?" She started to look through their fridge. 

"Deidara-san is the one who makes dinner for us! But he's not here today." Tobi told Sakura. 

**Haha! Deidara COOKS. Maybe he also cleans the house and washes their clothes. **Inner Sakura rolled around in Sakura's mind laughing her ass off. 

"Hm… there's seaweed, cucumbers, rice, and tuna! Okay!" Sakura grabbed all the ingredients out and placed in on the kitchen counter. Next she began looking for a cutting board. 

"What the hell is Pinky up to now?" Kisame groaned while still chewing the instant noodles. 

"I'M NOT PINKY! And I'm making you guys something to eat!" 

"Here Sakura-chan! Here's a cooking board! Does Sakura-chan want any help?" Tobi offered kindly.

"Sure Tobi!" Sakura smiled and started to wash the cucumber.

_'I can't believe I'm making dinner for Akatsuki. But I guess they aren't that bad… well at least some of them aren't,'_ she sighed.

-20 minutes later-

"Yo Pinky! You done yet?" Kisame yelled as he placed his feet on the table.

"YES! It's done!" The pink kunoichi brought 10 hand rolls to the table. "You each get two! And save some for Tobi and I. We need to clean up first and we don't have the eyes to make sure you don't eat ours." Sakura walked back to Tobi who was washing the knives. Itachi wasn't surprised she could make something like this; she is a girl after all. He watched as Kisame stuffed one in his mouth. "Mmf irs gud!" he muffled. Zetsu nodded after picking up his second one. Itachi picked one up and took a small bite, "Hn."

Kisame reached for his third one when Itachi's hand slapped his. He didn't need to say anything for Kisame to understand. Kisame grunted and walked out of the kitchen while Zetsu followed. Right after Itachi finished his, Sakura and Tobi went over to the table. "Ano… Sakura-chan, Tobi is going to eat upstairs." 

"Oh sure thing Tobi! Kakashi-sensei never ate in front of people either because he had a mask on all the time too." Sakura remembered the time she went to the café with Kakashi and he just sat there watching her eat. 

"I'll wait for you in your room." Itachi said before walking out of the kitchen, leaving Sakura all _alone_.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Konoha

Naruto and everyone went home to get ready for the mission to bring Sakura. "I wonder how Sakura-chan is doing." He reached inside his pocket and took out the necklace he gave her. "Don't worry Sakura. When we bring you back, we won't ever leave you again. I promise."

At Hokage's Office

"Sasuke, I've decided not to let you go on the mission. At least not right now." Tsunade said has she rested her chin on her hands. As expected, the Uchiha gave the Hokage one of his famous glares. "Unless Naruto and them alerts us that Sakura is in danger."

"By then it will be too late!" Sasuke roared. 

"I have no other choice. People won't be happy to find out you will be leaving on a mission with many of the Konoha anbus after you have ran off with Orochimaru. If you have anyone to blame, it's yourself." Tsunade put in plain words.

"Tch. If that is all Hokage-sama I will be going."

"Un. And a warning, if you leave without my permission, you will NEVER be allowed in this village again." 

Sasuke disappeared into a cloud of smoke after Tsunade finished her sentence. '_Tch. Sakura you better come back unharmed.'_

**11 o'clock at Akatsuki Base**

After washing the dishes, Sakura slowly walked up the stairs. '_Oh my Kami! Itachi is waiting for me in my room.'_

**Hurry up! We wouldn't want to keep waiting now would we?** Inner Sakura grinned.

She knocked on the door and heard a "Hn." Slowly, she opened on the door and saw Itachi sitting on the chair waiting for her. "I need you to fix my eyes." Itachi said as he watched her take out a notebook out of her bag with his piercing red eyes.

"Um… sure. Do you mind laying down on the bed first?" Sakura asked quietly as she stood beside the bed waiting for him to go over.

"Hn." 

"Okay do you mind turning off your sharingan first? I'm guessing your vision is getting worst if you use your sharingan too long." Sakura grabbed the chair and pulled it up next to the bed.

Again, Itachi answered with the famous Uchiha answer as he turned off his sharingan. Itachi heard pencil scratches and then felt cold fingers on his temple. "I'm going to find out where there's a chakara blockage first. And then I'm going to insert my chakara to try and clear the blockage." She guessed Itachi is okay with that when he didn't answer her. '_Hm… he's definitely overused his sharingan.'_

Itachi let out a sigh as he felt her cold chakara insert into his temples. It was so relaxing, but then it stopped and he couldn't help but let a grunt of disappointment. "Okay, I'm going to have to continue this for about 2 weeks and 4 times each week. Also, I suggest you not to use your sharingan that often if you don't want it to damage any further. Hopefully, it won't hurt as much as before when you activate it."

_'Hm, it seems Tsunade's lessons haven't gone to waste.' _Itachi thought. Finally, Itachi looked at Sakura in the eyes, "Do you really think your friends won't be here in 2 weeks to bring you back?" 

'_His eyes are the same onyx colour as Sasuke's…' _Sakura snapped out of it as soon as she heard his question. "They aren't my friends!" she yelled fiercely. Itachi was a bit taken back by her sudden change. "At least not anymore… they probably aren't even out looking for me. And I intend to stay until I fix your eyes. You are my patient no matter what and I would NEVER give up on my patients." Sakura finished.

Itachi couldn't help but smirk at Sakura; finally he sat up, frightening Sakura a bit at his sudden movement, and left the room. "Stupid Itachi, not even one thank you." Sakura huffed as her back was still turned to the door.

All of a sudden, she felt a cold breath beside her ear causing her to shiver. "Thank you my cherry blossom." Itachi whispered huskily. And then he was gone.

**Authors Note:**

**Okay! Now this upcoming part might get a bit confusing. The italic words are what Sakura is doing and the bold words are what people in Konoha are doing. **

Sakura sat on the window ledge as she stared into the full moon. She still remembers that it was a full moon the day Sasuke left her to join Orochimaru. Sakura frowned at the thought of everyone at Konoha. "I wonder what they're all doing."

**Everyone was ready to leave Konoha. Naruto took out the necklace one last time and let it shine under the full moon. 'I wonder what you're doing Sakura-chan.' **

'I wonder how Sasuke is doing.'

**"Come on let's go." Neji commanded.**

**Everyone began to walk out of the gate, but Naruto stopped when he felt a familiar chakara approaching. He saw a figure walking towards them and he grinned at who it was. "TEME!" Naruto sprinted off towards Sasuke. "Are you gonna help us bring Sakura back too!" Naruto was literally jumping up and down from excitement.**

**"Can't. Hokage won't let me." Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Bring Sakura back Naruto."**

**Naruto's grin grew. "I was going to do it even if you didn't tell me to. Don't worry."**

**"Hn."**

**"Well I have to catch up with the others! Cya teme!" **

**'**I wonder if they're looking for me.'

**Naruto and the others arrived at the same inn Naruto, Sai, Kakashi and Sakura stayed at on a mission before. The old woman recognized the Kyuubi holder the moment he stepped through the door. "Welcome! Oh are you looking for your pink haired friend?"**

**Everyone straightened at the mention of pink hair. There was an awkward silence but of course Naruto was the first to break the silence. "Sakura-chan has been here? Where is she now!"**

**"Well two strange looking men with black cloaks and red clouds were looking for her. I remember one of them having blue skin even though he wore a straw hat. I haven't seen them leaving, but their rooms were empty. It happened two nights ago I think. I can't remember that well these days." The old lady sighed.**

**"It's Kisame and Itachi." Kakashi stated.**

**"Tch. Sakura probably got captured by them already. This is so troublesome." Shikamaru scratched his head. **

**"We're going to stay here until morning. May we have 4 rooms?" Neji asked.**

**"Sure! Here are your keys. If you guys need anything let me know." The old lady handed Neji 4 keys. All 4 of the rooms were side by side which was very convenient. "Tenten and Hinata will take room 17. Shino, and Kiba will take room 18. Lee, Chouji and Naruto will take 19. Shikamaru, Kakashi and I will take room 16. We need to start planning on what we do tomorrow."**

**"Hai!"**

**"We will all be leaving at 6 in the morning so I expect to meet you all up here in the front at 6 sharp." **

**'**Maybe they found Sasuke already! And he's coming to save me!'

**Kakashi summoned Pakkun to alert Tsunade that Sakura has a high chance of being captured by Akatsuki. **

**(Back to Konoha, THE VILLAGE)**

**Sasuke burst into the Hokage's room not long after an anbu was sent to find him. He knew something must have happened to Sakura, for he remembers what the Hokage said to him that same day. '****Sasuke, I've decided not to let you go on the mission. At least not right now. Unless Naruto and them alerts us that Sakura is in danger.'**

**"Okay Sasuke, it seems you're being sent to join Naruto and them already. Kakashi is guessing the Akatsuki has captured Sakura. You're going to meet them up at inn, Pakkun is going to show you where. I expect you to put Sakura's safety first rather than your revenge for your brother if you run into him." Tsunade warned. **

**"Hai." **

**"Meet Pakkun at the gate in an hour."**

**"No need Hokage-sama I would like to leave now." **

**"Alright."**

**Have you finally gone mad? This is SASGAY we're talking about. The gay guy who left you on the fucking bench! I swear he's gay, he was always flirting with Naruto back then. **Inner Sakura said.

'...' 

**Um… I mean, he's such a dick that he probably forgot about you already!**

'...'

**Okay, I'll shut up.**

'You're right, what are the chances of him trying to save me.' Sakura thought to herself as tears began to flow down her cheek. She went to turn off the lights and then crawled into bed. With one last thought she fell asleep. 'I give up.'

**Author's note**

**Okay! Back to normal writing!**

**At the Inn/ 2 hours later**

The raven-haired boy walked into the inn and was about to approach the stairs, when the old woman spoke up. "Hello young man. Can I help you?"

"I'm here to join my friends." He answered in a monotone voice.

"Alright, go right ahead."

He was just going to knock on the door, but Kakashi opened it before he could. "Ah… good to see you Sasuke. Come in."

As soon as he stepped into the room, he felt glares his way and he knew whom they were from. Shikamaru and Neji. 'And I'm supposed to be working with these two.' Sasuke rolled his eyes.

Shikamaru and Neji were almost as close to Sakura as Naruto. Ever since Sasuke left her, Shikamaru would always offer to listen to Sakura when Ino was too busy flirting with some other guy to listen to her best friend cry about the chicken ass standing in front of him. 'Tch. I don't even get what Sakura sees in this guy.'

Sakura saved Neji's life at least twice. From that time on, he would always offer to help her out when she was having trouble in her mind and risk his life to save Sakura when she was in danger. Neji wasn't the same man when he was talking to Sakura or Tenten. 'God dam Uchiha, Sakura wasted all her time on you and you can't even appreciate it.'

However, Shikamaru and Neji still needed time to hang out with their girlfriends. Both being anbu captains, they didn't have a lot of time to talk to her anymore. The last time they actually talked to her was probably two weeks ago. Now that they think about it, they remembered that they had missed Sakura's birthday twice already. 'Shit. I can't believe what an ass I was to forget.' They both thought.

Kakashi noticed the tension and decided to be the one to break the silence. "Well then, I'm sure Tsunade has already told you what has probably happened to Akatsuki. We think the reason she was captured is most likely to use her as bait or to heal Itachi's eyes. They probably have a base close to every single village, which is why we're going to gather information tomorrow morning and leave as soon as possible. Shikamaru will be leading Chouji, Shino and Kiba. Neji will lead Tenten and Lee. I will lead you, Naruto and Hinata. We're meeting in the front at 6-tomorrow morning. I guess that's all. You can go join Shino and Kiba right now, they're in room 18. Just knock on the door, I'm sure Akamaru can wake Kiba up to get the door."

"Hn." Sasuke got up and left quietly. 

Kakashi sighed at Shikamaru and Neji's behavior. "I know you guys don't like him for the way he's treated Sakura, but you guys should know not to let this effect how you work with him. Our first priority is to save Sakura."

Both Shikamaru and Neji just answered with a "Hn." 

"Alright, now you guys should rest, you guys have to get up at 6." 

Shikamaru and Neji got up and crawled into the bed, there were only two beds. Neither of them wanted to share a bed with the Copy-nin who always carried a pornographic book with him. "Try not to be late Kakashi-san," Neji said before going to sleep.

**Mickey: Okay! Done! Thank you Angelusfaith for the nickname for Sasuke. I will NOW TAKE THE CHANCE TO THANK ALL THE REVIEWERS SO FAR! ;)**

**Christinarr: Thank you for being the first to review! ;) **

**Angelfox23: Thank you for reading! I corrected Uchida. xD Thanks for letting me know. P**

**Madjane: Thanks for reading! Glad you like it! I corrected Uchida. Thanks for letting me know.**

**ZerOtodona: Haha! Glad you like it! **

**Angelusfaith: Love the nickname you got there for Sasuke. **

**Pink Blossom Princess: Kehe! I'm so glad you like Inner Sakura! I thought I made her a bit too… Ino-ish? XD**

**Big thanks to everyone else who reviewed!**

**Also, please let me know what you thought about the part where Sakura is staring at the moon and Naruto and them leaving to save her. Is that part too confusing/ **

**Okay! Well then! Thanks AGAIN! Please remember to R R. o3o **


	5. Chapter 5: First Kiss

**Chapter 5: First Kiss**

**Mickey: Woot! I'm finally past 10 000 words after this chapter!**

**Sakura: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! We finally reached 15 reviews! **

**Naruto: She does not own me, or Sakura, or Itachi, or teme or Tsunade or Shikamaru or…**

**Sasuke: They get it dobe.**

**Naruto: DON'T CALL ME DOBE, TEME!**

**Sasuke: Or what!**

**Mickey: Or I'll turn you both into a frog! Now to the story!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akatsuki

Sakura felt the sun in her eyes and pulled the covers over her head. "Sakura-chan! It's time to get up!" she heard Tobi yell outside her door.

She groaned and sunk deeper into the bed hoping it'll drown out the sound. Even the blankets didn't help, for she continued to hear Tobi banging on the door. Her patience was running thin for Tobi to be quiet, but then it stopped right before she was about to run over to the door and yell at Tobi for being so noisy. Just when she thought she could go back to sleep, she heard a knock on the door. Sakura threw off the covers and stomped her way over to the door. She threw open the door and opened her mouth to yell at Tobi for not letting her get more sleep, but no sound came out. She stood there in shock with her mouth hanging open as she stared at the amused Uchiha standing in front of her. 

**CLOSE YOUR MOUTH, GIRL! **Inner Sakura snapped.

She did, but opened it again to say "Good morning, Itachi…" slowly and in a voice barely audible. 

The smirk that she usually saw when she did something stupid or embarrassing was still there. "Good morning Sakura-chan." Itachi teased, "How was your sleep last night?"

Sakura mumbled something that sounded like "Good. But it would've been better if you people didn't wake me up." 

Itachi's smirk grew. "As much as we hate to ruin it, we need you to get downstairs now and take a look at Deidara and Sasori. They just came back from their mission, and I suggest you put on something else before heading down."

Sakura nodded and closed the door. She dragged her feet over to her bag, which was placed on the side of the desk. Her change of clothes and under garment was still there. Underneath, she spotted a crimson red notebook, different from the one she used last night, she pulled it out and placed it back at the top, reminding herself to take a look at it when she had time. Her medic kit and a small white notebook were placed on the desk after using it last night. Everything else she brought was still in her bag, except her weapons. '_Typical.'_ She thought to herself before pulling on her cloak, she wasn't going to bother changing. 

She went to the washroom and did all the things she needed to do in there. Before you came out, she used her fingers to comb out her hair to make sure it looked okay. Her eyes were a bit puffy from last night but she'll fix that later._ 'Thank god Tsunade-sensei taught me all these beauty advantages being a medic-nin. Hair, check. Face, check. Clothes, NOT CHECK.' _Sakura totally forgot about changing into her pink gown. It was her favourite thing to wear when she slept; she just had to bring it with her. They were spaghetti strapped and made out of silk. They were longer before, but now they barely covered her thighs. **No wonder Itachi was smirking. THAT BITCH! **Inner Sakura screamed and began throwing a fit in Sakura's head about not covering up more. 

-5 minutes later-

"Where the hell is that bitch? Does she want us to bleed to death or something, un!" Deidara yelled as he sat on the floor of the living room.

"Tobi will go get Sakura-chan!" the masked man offered happily. Everyone turned their heads when they heard someone charging down the stairs.

"Um… sorry about that." Sakura blushed as she straightened the red t-shirt she changed into. She walked over to the 6 Akatsuki members in the middle of the room. Deidara had small cuts on his body and his left arm had a large gash in it. Sasori seemed to only have a few scratches on his body, he was a powerful puppet after all. She kneeled down beside Deidara and put down her medic kit.

"About time you got here, un." Deidara narrowed his eyes at the pink kunoichi.

"I already said sorry. And you won't die from a few cuts. Now let me see that arm." Sakura returned the glare before grabbing the missing-nin's left arm roughly. Deidara winced at the pain and was about to yell at Sakura but then he felt the pain slowly go away as it was replaced with a cool feeling. The spot that once had a large cut on it, now had no scar or anything. '_Not bad, un.'_

"There! Those small cuts will heal by itself but don't get it dirty or else they'll get infected." Sakura reminded.

"Yeah yeah I know that already, un." 

"Okay, if that's all I'm going to be going back upstairs." Sakura took a bow before walking out of the living room and back to her room again, never making eye contact with Itachi or Sasori once.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

-Sakura's room-

Sakura sighed jumped onto the bed right after closing the door. "I'm so bored! What the hell am I going to do here!" she asked herself.

**Hey! Let's go exploring!** Inner Sakura suggested

'_Um. NO! That's the worst idea you can ever come up with. What if we get in trouble or something!'_

**Yeah well they've given us so much freedom already! What's so bad about exploring? **

_'We're being held prisoners, do you really think wandering around this place with S-Class criminals would be a good idea!'_

**Well we're bored! So LETS GO!**

_'No! You go by yourself!'_

**I can't! You're me! **Inner Sakura rolled her eyes.

_'Fine! We better not get in shit!' _

Sakura jumped off the bed and stuck her head out the door to make sure no one was around. She hid her chakara and began to quietly creep down the hall. She came across the member's rooms again, but didn't dare to go in. Tired of wandering the 2nd floor, she made sure she heard nothing downstairs before heading down. '_Where was everyone? They were hear just a minute ago.' _

"Hi Sakura-chan!' Tobi yelled from behind Sakura all of a sudden. Sakura let out a scream before covering her mouthing and whipping back to see the masked man standing in behind her. "Where is Sakura-chan going? Can Tobi come?"

"Tobi! You scared me!" Sakura harshly whispered.

"Tobi's sorry," he sounded like a kid being lectured by his parents. 

"It's okay. Where is everyone?"

"Tobi thinks everyone is in the back sparring probably."

"Oh. Do you mind showing me where they spar?" Sakura asked kindly.

"Sure! Follow Tobi!" 

Once again, Tobi led Sakura down the halls after making a few turns. They were in what looked like another living room and Sakura could see what was going outside clearly because there was a large glass window leading outside. Sakura could see small black figures bouncing black and forth against each other in the snow. '_Wow! I never would've guessed it was snowing outside considering how warm it was in here.'_

"Let's go outside Sakura-chan!" Tobi slid open the glass door and Sakura immediately felt the cold wind fill the room. Thank god she hadn't taken off the cloak.

They stepped outside into the cold where they got a better view of the spar. Sakura couldn't help but ask, "Tobi, where are we?" 

"We're in the Hidden Village of Cloud! It's always cold here."

"Oh…" she replied. '_This is pretty far away from Konoha. Hopefully they won't find me.'_

**You mean you actually want to stay here! **Inner Sakura roared.

_'Well it's better than Konoha isn't it?'_

**Well we probably won't get to stay here long. Akatsuki are always moving and they're probably gonna bring you with them.**

_'Can we talk about this later?' _

Before Inner Sakura had the time to reject, her thoughts were interrupted as Itachi approached them. "What are you doing out here Kunoichi?"

"Nothing. That's why I'm out here. Because there's nothing for me to do!" Sakura surprised herself for raising her voice at Itachi over a small question. Thank god he seemed unfazed by it, or else she probably would've been slammed into a tree. But what happened next was unexpected. Something cold and hard was thrown at the side of her head, which made her fall on the floor. She threw a deadly glare at the Akatsuki member who had just thrown a snowball at her head. "Tobi…you're going down!" 

Sakura grabbed a handful of snow and formed it into a ball. Tobi gasped and began to run around wildly while scream. Sakura got up from the snowy ground and began chasing Tobi towards where the spar was taken place. Tobi turned his head to see Sakura hot on his tail with a malevolence grin and a snowball in hand. She launched the snowball and Tobi ducked just in time before it hit him, but then it hit something else. Something that was towering over Tobi. Tobi slowly turned his head to see a very pissed Kisame while Sakura and Deidara stared wide-eyed at the two. Tobi slowly got up from his spot and took a step back from Kisame. "Uh er. It's not Tobi's fault! Tobi was a good boy! Sakura-chan was the one who threw it!"

"Pinky…where the hell are you throwing the snowball? Are you sure you're even a kunoichi! Your aim sucks!" Kisame roared while his grip tightened on his Samehada . 

Sakura broke away from the shock once she heard the nickname. "MY NAME IS SAKURA! God dam it! I have a fucking name and it's SAKURA! Not those gayass nicknames you people keep giving me! And YES I AM A KUNOICHI! If Tobi didn't duck down I would've gotten him! And I can kick your ass anytime!"

"Oh really! Bring it on-" Kisame didn't have the time to finish that sentence before another snowball hit his face. This time, Deidara sent it. Not long after, snowballs were flying everywhere. Itachi watched them with amusement as he stood in the same spot he stood in 5 minutes ago. Sasori was sitting on the porch playing with his puppets again, and Zetsu was probably inside his room/greenhouse. 

Sakura laughed at Kisame as she, Deidara and Tobi all threw snowballs at him at the same time. She couldn't believe how much fun she was having with S-Class criminals! They were acting like her good friends right now and she didn't even know them that well. Maybe her life wasn't as fucked up as she thought it was going to be.

-------------------------------------------------------

While they're snowball fighting

The ten Konoha ninjas were on their way to the Hidden Village of Cloud. They have asked around if anyone has seen two men with a pink haired girl and a few of them said they saw them heading towards cloud. They have been traveling for 9 hours and have only taken a break once for 15 minutes. It was around 3 and many of them were hungry. "Are you sure we're going the right way Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto whined.

"Yes Naruto. Pakkun picked up very light scent of Sakura around here." Kakashi answered as he continued to hop tree to tree. The weather was getting colder and obviously everyone else was getting more tired. 

"Let's move faster, we'll stop by the next town we pass by. We'll continue to move after 15 minutes." Neji ordered as he quickened his pace. Everyone else obeyed and no one else said anything else. Chouji never complained once on this mission about stopping to get food. He wasn't close to Sakura but they were still friends. They would sometimes joke around when she was with him, Shikamaru and Ino. Right now, the food could wait. Sakura was much more valuable.

-------------------------------------------------------

Sakura shook off the snow before she stepped back into the house. No not house, MANSION. She would've never thought that the Akatsuki had a base as big as this. It's strange how no one seemed to notice this place though. Itachi only had to say Kisame's name before everyone else knew it was time to go back inside. Itachi had this power that made people do things without even saying much or doing much at all. He was like_… 'A bossy cold hearted bitch!'_ Sakura thought with hatred. 

**No… more like GOD! A very HOT god. **Inner Sakura corrected.

Sakura only rolled her eyes at herself. She was having so much fun with Deidara, Tobi and Kisame! She hasn't had a snowball fight, since EVER! But then Itachi had to ruin it. 'I can't believe I've never done this with Naruto, Sai and Kakashi before. And I did with a bunch of missing-nins. Something is wrong with this world.' 

Suddenly, someone behind her spoke which made her jump. "Having fun kunoichi?"

She immediately recognized who it was. She turned around to face none other than Sasori, the puppet master. He was around half a head taller and his lips were only a few centimeters away from her forehead. She could feel his cold breath on her forehead, which sent shivers down her spine. She took a step back which led him to taking a step forward. She was about to take another step back, but she felt she was now stuck in between the wall and Sasori. Then, it happened. He held her chin with his fingers and tilt her head up to face him. He bent his head down and kissed her, her first kiss taken away from her just like that. All she could do was widen her eyes and feel his lips move against hers. **HELLO! Kick him! Slap him! JUST DO SOMETHING!** Inner Sakura screamed in her head.

Just when Sakura was going to slap him across his plastic face, a stern voice interrupted them. "Kunoichi." 

Sasori stopped kissing her and turned to see Itachi standing at the doorway watching them. Sasori knew better than to smirk at him, but of course he was awfully happy with himself for pissing off Itachi. _'Hm… so Itachi feels something for this girl doesn't he.' _

He felt a hard shove in the chest and then saw Sakura dashing out of the doorway. She didn't get far before Itachi grabbed onto her wrist and spun her around. She had tears in her eyes and he could obviously tell she was trying hard to not cry. "Let me go! I HATE YOU GUYS!" She ripped her hand away from Itachi's grip and sprinted back up stairs. Everyone in the house could hear the sound of the door slamming. In the hall, stood Kisame, Tobi, and Deidara, they didn't see what caused Sakura to be so upset but all they saw was her screaming at Itachi. And **NOBODY** ever dared to scream at Itachi. Deidara charged into the living room to see what made the medic-nin so angry. "Sasori-danna! What happened to Sakura, un!" 

Deidara didn't like Sakura at first because she was the one who nearly killed Sasori, but after the snowball fight she didn't seem so bad. Sasori didn't say anything but just walked out of the room leaving Deidara very lost. Tobi already dashed upstairs to take a look a Sakura and Kisame walked towards Itachi. "You okay?" he asked a bit scared that Itachi would take his anger out on him. He knew Itachi wasn't that kind of guy but just in case.

"Hn." Itachi was glaring at Sasori's back as he disappeared down the hall probably to his workshop. After Sasori disappeared, Itachi began walking towards the stairs. 

------------------------------------------------------

Sakura sobbed into her pillow like there was no tomorrow. She hated this place. Just when she thought they weren't so bad, Sasori had to kiss her. _'I saved it for Sasuke and now that bastard just had to take it away from me!'_

What do you mean you saved it for him? I thought you were over him!

'_Yeah! Well...' _

Exactly! So why are you crying!

'My first kiss was supposed to be special! Not something forced on me by some puppet! He's not even human!' 

Outside her room, Tobi was knocking on the door and asking her if she was okay. "No I'm not okay Tobi! Go away!" she screamed. 

Outside she could hear Tobi whispering something to somebody and she knew they weren't going to stop bugging her. "Kunochi, open the door." Of course it was Itachi and his stupid orders. 

"No! Why the hell should I open the door! You guys are all jerks! I'd rather die than open the door for you!" 

The door burst open and she felt it slam shut almost immediately after. She was yanked up from the bed by her hair and thrown onto the floor. She tried to get up but then was shoved back down. The room was pretty dark thanks to the closed blinds. She could see his shadow hovering over her small body. His sharingan was on which meant he was obviously pissed even if any where else on his face show it and now she had her wrists pinned up above her head. Sakura couldn't help but widen her eyes in fear, they were in such _wrong_ position. **Yeah well guess what? We're pissed too! RIGHT!**

'_RIGHT!_**' **Sakura brought herself together and narrowed her eyes at the man in on top of her. She wasn't even scared to look at him straight in the eyes when he had his sharingan on. 

"Listen little kunoichi. I don't care what happened but you better watch what you're saying or I'll rip off that tongue of yours." He warned darkly.

"Rip it off then! Things might even be better than way! I'll die and no one would help you heal your eyes. Then maybe less people will die since the famous Uchiha is blind." She spat.

Itachi narrowed his eyes at her and used his free hand to grip onto her chin. He forcefully pushed his lips against hers and started kissing her. Sakura let more tears run down her face as she shut her lips and eyes tightly closed. The grip on her wrists tightened and Itachi bit down on her lower lip causing her lips to draw blood and her eyes to shoot open. The moment her eyes opened, his bloody red eyes captured her and held them there. His eyes started spinning as inner Sakura yelled **LOOK AWAY!** but she stayed frozen there. It spun faster and faster and she could feel herself being swallowed in by his eyes. Itachi had stopped kissing her but remained on top of her as he worked is magic on her. The room began to tighten on her, and she began to pant and struggle to get air into her lungs. She could feel her eyelids getting heavier and heavier as everything began to darken and then Itachi had disappeared into the darkness as well. She felt her lungs tighten on her and then she fainted.

Itachi's eyes have stopped spinning not long after she had fainted. He got off her and stood up swiftly as he dusted off his cloak. He didn't notice how long he had been standing there looking down at her with his sharingan still on. She had looked so innocent and fragile with red cheeks and wet tears running down her face as she laid there motionless. He finally snapped out of his daze and bent down to pick Sakura up. He gently laid her down on the bed and pulled the covers over her. It was a bit early for her to sleep, but he knew she was going to need it. He took one last look at Sakura and kissed her gently on the lips before quietly leaving the room.

------------------------------------------------------

The moment he stepped out of the room, he began to question himself. What was so special about this girl that made him do such strange things. Usually if somebody yelled at him like she had, he probably wouldn't even have to think about it before killing them, yet he had kissed her. Of course this wasn't the first time he had kissed a woman before, but they would always be the one to kiss him first. Never had a woman reject him like she had, which only made him want her more. And that last kiss, he had never kissed anyone so… so gently and tenderly as if she was something he was afraid would break if he was too rough with it. He made his way to his room and before he stepped inside, he figured out what he had to do. 'I'm going to make you mine cherry blossom.'

---------------------------------------------

**Mickey: Okay! This was such a weird chapter for me. I'm sorry if it sounds choppy. Bleh! And I SUCK at writing kissing scenes and stuff. -.-" I'm sorry! Sorry this took so long by the way.**

**Sakura: Be sure to READ AND REVIEW! Please o3o**


	6. Chapter 6: Cops and Robbers

**Chapter 6: Cops and Robbers**

**Mickey: Lala! Chapter 6! 20 Reviews! ;) Thank you! To the story!**

**----------------------------------**

_Everything was so dark. Sakura felt as if she was in nothing but darkness as she slowly stood up and looked around. "HELLO?!" _

_She screamed out searching for anyone out there. She had always felt alone mentally but now she was also physically alone. Where was she? She began to run around screaming for help even though she felt as if she was running in the same spot over and over. She slowed down as became tired from running into never ending darkness but a glimpse of white caught her eyes. She stopped running as the figure started approaching her until it was only a few meters away from her. Her eyes widened at the figure in front of her. Sasuke. His face has become even more breath taking after 2 years, but his face still held the same emotionless form. _

"_Sasuke," Sakura whispered under her breath. She started taking slow small steps towards him but he wasn't getting any closer. She started to panic and began sprinting as if her life depended on it. Sasuke only stared at her with his cold onyx eyes. He smirked and turned away, "You're still as weak as ever, Sakura."_

_Sakura stopped running as she stood there in shock. 'Weak. That one word that describes me best.' _

_She felt tears starting to swell in her eyes but she quickly blinked them away. Sakura realized Sasuke was already walking away from her stunned form. "Sasuke wait!" She moved as fast as her legs would carry her. Hope inside her began to grow as she got closer and closer to him. She reached out for him and just before he fingers were able to grab onto his robe, something, no someone yanked her by her hair throwing her to the floor. She yelped out in pain as she felt her being pulled up by her hair again. She was no longer in a dark room and she was no longer the older Sakura. She was back to when she was a kid and now the girls who bullied her all surrounded her. They were calling her names and throwing grass and pebbles at her as she pulled her knees up to her chest and hid her face. She felt so helpless, and then she heard some of the girls yelp. She looked up to see Ino pushing through the girls to see what was so interesting. "Ino!" Sakura felt so relieved to see her, this was how Ino and Sakura met in the first place. _

_Her heart broke when Ino crossed her arms over her chest and gave her a glare. "Hey forehead girl! Why's your forehead so big? You're so ugly!" The other girls began to call her forehead girl as Sakura shook while tears were streaming down her face. _

_"Ino!" Sakura reached out to grab Ino's arm but then Ino just slapped her hand away. _

_"Don't touch me! Why are you crying? You're such a weak crybaby." Ino spat as the girls cheered her on. The girls started to turn into all her friends at Konoha. Tenten. Naruto. Sasuke. Kakashi-sensei. Hinata. Kiba. Shino. Even Shikamaru and Neji._

_'Again with that word.' _

_Everyone started to walk away from her as they were swallowed in by the shadows that were once again taking over the room. "Naruto! Come back! Please! Everyone! Neji! Shikamaru! Don't leave me! Ino!" she cried out as she got up quickly and chased after her friends' backs. _

_Naruto stopped in his track and turned his head to face Sakura. His eyes were filled with anger and she saw his fists were clenched into a tight fist. "You have no one to blame Sakura. You're the one who ran away. You're the one who left us."_

_Then, they all disappeared. Sakura tripped over her own feet and fell on the floor as she cried. _

"_No! You guys are the ones who left me first! I didn't do anything wrong!" she screamed as she pounded on the floor that was covered with nothing but darkness. Pain shot through her back as she slowly craned her head towards the cause of the pain. The man who ruined Sasuke's life towered over her small body with is hand holding onto the katana, which stabbed through her. Blood was leaking out of the wound and her vision was getting blurrier. 'Why bother trying to save myself. The world would be better without me anyways.'_

_She slowly gave into the pain as she lay in the puddle of blood. She laid there for what seemed like hours. 'Why am I not dead yet?'_

_She tried to move but that only made the pain worst. She could hear a little voice calling out for her name but when she looked around, no one was there. The voice got louder and louder…_

_----------------------------------------------------_

Sakura shot up from bed with sweat dripping down her forehead. She sat there in daze before snapping back to reality and she whipped her head left and right to make sure she was awake and no longer in that hell of a nightmare. When she finally calmed down, her eyes caught something orange and yellow on the floor at the end of her bed. She slowly crawled over and peeked down to see what it was and there was Tobi and Deidara laying on the floor sprawled over each other. Sakura couldn't help but let out a giggle, she probably scared them off the bed when she sat up so suddenly. Tobi heard the giggle and looked through the hole in his mask to see pink. He slowly moved his hand up to his remove the pinkness blocking his vision. He grabbed it and yanked on it in result of a slap on the face. "Ow! That was hair Tobi!" Sakura sat up on her bed and rubbed a spot on her head.

Tobi sat up immediately pushing Deidara off him. "Sakura-chan! You're awake!? Ah! Tobi is so happy!"

"Of course I'm awake! How long have I been sleeping?"

"Um… around 2 days? Tobi got so worried! Deidara-san too!" Tobi received a slap on his head by the blonde standing behind him.

"Shut up Tobi, un. Finally decided to wake up, princess?" Deidara smirked at her but Sakura just ignored him.

"I'm hungry! Tobi do you want to go downstairs with me?"

"Yeah! Tobi would love to!" Tobi was already heading out for the door with Deidara. Sakura slowly got out of bed but the room started to spin when she stood up. She fell on the hardwood floor with a thud as she leaned against the bed hoping to gain balance again. Deidara walked towards her to see what was going on. "Sakura. You should rest more Tobi can bring you your food, un."

Sakura looked up at Deidara and concern was written all over his face. "No I'm fine. I can go down."

"Okay then." Deidara waited for Sakura to get up but she needed to grab onto him after a few steps. "See. What did I tell you, un? Just stay here!"

'_I'm a friggen medic-nin. I can't look weak in front of them.'_

"I said I was fine!" Sakura forced herself off him and stomped off but she didn't get far before Deidara's arm shot out and grabbed her by the arm.

"No you're not fine, un! If you want to go down, just let me carry you down then!" Deidara couldn't believe he was offering this leaf-nin a piggyback, but she did heal his left arm after all.

"No! I don't need you to carry me!" Sakura didn't even have the strength to yank her arm out of his. She felt herself being pulled into his chest and then being lifted up princess style. "What are you doing?! Put me down!" she screeched.

"You're so loud! Shut up, un!" Deidara ignored her squirming and walked past Tobi who was watching this from the door.

Sakura gave up as she felt her head throbbing again. She watched Deidara's face and noticed the strange robotic thing that covered his right eye that was hidden under his bangs. He felt her starring at him and looked down at her, their faces were only a few centimeters away. Sakura felt her cheeks heat up and looked away and could tell Deidara smirked at her action.** He's HOT! **Inner Sakura remarked.

_'… will you please stop. He's Akatsuki.' _Sakura reminded herself.

**So? Bad guys can still be hot. And hot guys can still be bad guys. Just like how good guys can still be ugly. And ugly guys can still be good guys! It's just a shame you're a good guy and he's a bad guy.**Inner Sakura shook her head in disappointment.

_'Looks don't mean everything.'_

**They do to me!**

Deidara shook her a little to bring Sakura's attention back. "Princess, we're here. You can get off now, un."

Sakura looked around to see she was in the kitchen. Sasori, Itachi and Kisame were watching them from the table as Sakura stared back._'Fucking Uchiha. All of them are bastards.'_

"Oh… I get how it is Deidara." Kisame winked at the two. Sakura jumped out of Deidara's arms and stepped away from him as she turned her head away from him. She was almost positive her face was as red as a cherry. Deidara felt his cheeks start to heat up, but he played cool and just walked to the table and took his seat beside Sasori. Sakura noticed that and quickly took the seat at the end away from Sasori and Itachi. Tonight, they had fried rice with eggs and ham.

_"Deidara-san is the one who makes dinner for us! But he's not here today."_

She giggled remembering what Tobi told her, gaining her stares from everyone at the table. She finished her dinner quickly and leaned back in the chair. "Wow! Deidara! You're such a good cook! I can't believe you can make fried rice taste so good!"

Deidara froze and his eye started twitching at Sakura finding out he cooks. "Tobi… did you tell Sakura that I cook?"

"Ano…um…" Tobi stuttered as he slowly pushed his chair away from the table.

"Tobi! You're going down!" Deidara snapped the chopsticks in his hands and threw it at Tobi.

----------------------------------------

5 Mins Later of Deidara chasing Tobi around the table 

Sakura was laughing so hard she fell off her chair. Tobi was covered in rice and Deidara had a pleased smile on his face. Sasori had already left the table leaving a smirking Itachi and drunk Kisame at the table with the other 3. "I'm going to go shower first." Sakura told the others before getting up and leaving the kitchen.

Sakura grabbed her clothes from her room and couldn't help but wonder what Sasori was doing inside his room. There was a small crack for her to peer inside. Sasori's back was turned towards the door as he sat there playing with his puppets again. Sakura couldn't help but feel a bit of sympathy towards the puppet master. He had been such a lonely child and he still seems like a lonely person in Akatsuki. The only person he seemed to ever talk to was Deidara and he never smiles.

Sasori could feel someone's staring at his back as he repaired his puppet. He slowly dropped the screwdriver and swiftly whipped open the door_. 'Hm…probably Tobi.' _

Sakura hid behind a wall holding her breath_. 'Oh my god. That was too close.'_ After hearing the click of the door, she sighed in relief and continued down the hall. After finally reaching the bathroom, she closed the door and stripped. _'I seriously need a bubble bath.' _

She filled the tub with water and dipped her feet in the water to test the temperature. She looked around to find the bubble bombs **(Sorry! Don't know what to call them!) **but couldn't find any of those. _'How can they not have any?!'_

Oh here's a thought genius. Maybe they're GUYS.

_'Yeah so?'_

**So, guys don't take bubble baths. **

_'Ah… right. Well they won't mind if I use the bottle of bath wash right?' _Sakura poured a quarter of the bottle into the tub and started washing herself. "Ah… so much better."

She sat in the tub for 10 minutes relaxing before Tobi's voice was heard outside the door. "Sakura!! Hurry up!"

Sakura groaned in annoyance. "Can I not get a few minutes of peace?!"

"This is important!! Come out! Itachi-san and everyone else is waiting!"

"No! I'm not getting out!"

"Shove it Tobi, un." Deidara. "Get out here right now Sakura! We're leaving!"

"Then leave! Why should I leave?!" Sakura closed her eyes and sunk deeper into the tub hoping it would drown their voices out.

"Come out right now or else we're coming in here by force, un!"

_'Yeah yeah I'd like to see you try with the door locked.'_

_**BAM!**_

The door swung open causing Sakura to jump up. "Saku-"

Deidara stared wide-eyed at the naked Sakura standing in front of him. _'Thank god she had some bubbles covering her.' _A spine-chilling scream was heard throughout the house along with the sound of Deidara and Tobi crying out in pain.

"GET OUT!" Sakura shrieked while jumping back into the tub hoping they didn't see anything. Sakura flushed in embarrassment, _'I can't believe I didn't lock the door!'_

"Ano… Sakura? Sorry! But you seriously need to get out, un! Your little rescue team has been spotted 2 hours from here. We need to leave right now, un!"

That seemed to snap Sakura out of her little rant in her head. _'Oh my god! They're actually here! Now I can go back with them!'_

**Wait a minute missy. You left them because they left you! Now you want to go back to them?**

_'Well yeah… they are my friends. And it's much better than being stuck here with these bastards!'_

**How do you know they won't leave you again?**

Sakura continued to sit in the tub sitting in daze thinking about that question. She was brought back to reality after hearing Kisame's warning. "Pinky! Get your fucking ass out here right now! Don't make me go in and drag you out of there!"

'_Fucking drunk Kisame.' _

"Okay! I'm coming!"

After 5 minutes, Sakura charged out of the bathroom and stuffed her things into her bag. She grabbed the black cloak and threw it on before grabbing her bag and rushing down to meet the others. "Okay! I'm ready to go!" Everyone gave her a puzzled look, "What?" she asked.

"Are you sure you want to go? Your friends ARE here to save you from a bunch of famous missing-nins after all, un." Deidara questioned.

"Well there's no point in struggling since you guys are probably going to knock me out if I don't collaborate with you guys." Sakura stated in a matter-of-fact voice, "Well are we leaving or not?"

They all nodded before disappearing in a flash of red and pink

------------------------------------------

**Question for everyone: Okie! I'm going to try and start a new fanfic which is going to be ShikaxTema. I just think that they look SO adorable together. ;) There's going to be some Ino bashing just because… I don't like her. XD So... let me know if it sounds interesting or not. ;)  
**

**Summary: AU Shikamaru moves to a new high school because his dad was sent to work at another detective department. What could happen when one of the school's most popular girls likes him but he ends up falling in love with one of the scariest senior girls.**

**--------------------------------------------------**

**Mickey: That's all! Please read and review! Sorry for the late update! I've been so busy with my birthday and Christmas! **


	7. Chapter 7: You Don’t Know What You Have

Chapter 7: You Don't Know What You Have Till It's Gone 

Mishieru: Ah Crap! Please don't kick my butt! My first fight scene is gonna be like crap. -.-" I suck at describing scenes. Please bear with me!

----------------------------------------------------------------------

A group of leaf nins arrived at the entrance of a small village that was a couple of hours away form the hidden village of Cloud. "Everyone, take 15 minutes break and meet back here." A man with grey hair announced after pulling out his Icha Icha Paradise.

A man with long chestnut hair walked away with a man in green. A young girl with two buns stood with a tall man in green suit as they watched they're teammates walk away. "Ne, Lee let's go grab something to eat and then we can ask around if anyone has seen Sakura."

"Good idea Tenten! Let's go! The faster we eat, the faster we can go, the faster we can find Sakura-chan." Lee flashed Tenten his dazzling smile before sprinting off to grab something to eat.

Everyone began to walk off which left only Naruto and Sasuke. "Teme, let's go get some ramen!" The Kyubbi holder suggested.

"I'm not hungry. You go." Sasuke replied as he leaned against a tree near by. He pulled up the zipper on his coat and remained stoned as Naruto stared at him. It was already cold enough, yet Sasuke's coldness towards everyone since Sakura's disappearance just made things even worst.

"You know, we all want to get Sakura back but that's not going to happen unless we have the energy. Come on." Naruto has grown up so much; he wasn't the stupid naïve Naruto he used to be back then.

"No."

"Teme!" Sasuke cast a glance at Naruto before sighing in annoyance and walking past Naruto and towards the ramen stand. Naruto grinned and ran after his friend. Sasuke wasn't saying anything about worrying over Sakura but his actions told Naruto that Sasuke didn't HATE Sakura.

Sasuke and Naruto ate in an awkward silence, but not long before Naruto tried to break the silence. "So… what do you think Sakura-chan is doing. One more please."

Sasuke flinched, but composed himself quickly. "I don't care."

Sasuke continued to eat his ramen even when he felt the glare of his best friend and enemy. "How do you not care?!"

"I just don't. Why would I? She doesn't mean anything to me."

Naruto stood up abruptly while slamming his hands on the counter. "Shut up teme! How can she not mean anything to you?! Everyone saw how pissed you got when you heard she left!"

Sasuke noticed the attention they were attracting and placed some money on the counter before walking out of the stand. Naruto wasn't planning on letting him go that easily. He jumped on Sasuke and shoved Sasuke into the snow by the collar. "Don't ignore me! You like Sakura don't you!?"

Naruto was yanked off Sasuke by his ex-sensei with ease. "Naruto, stop it right now. You fighting with Sasuke isn't going to help the team."

Sasuke got up and brushed off the snow before heading towards the entrance of the village. Naruto and Kakashi followed to meet up with the others.

"Okay. Let's go. Some of the villagers saw some strange looking men pass by here a few days ago. We're gonna go to the Hidden Village of Cloud." All the leaf-nins disappeared but they didn't know a pair of yellow eyes glowed as it watched them from a dark alley.

---------------------------------------------------------------

'_Tch! What was I thinking! Thank god Naruto didn't notice me flinching. I can't let her get in the way. I have to kill Itachi no matter what.'_ Sasuke thought to himself as they got closer and closer to the Hidden Village of Cloud. They were only an hour and a half away now.

'_Don't worry Sakura-chan. We're coming to find you.' _Naruto haven't spoken to anyone since they left the small village except when Hinata asked him if he was okay. Neji halted to a stop while others followed. "What's wrong Neji?" Kakashi asked.

"Everyone, split up right now! They're getting close, we just might be able to surround them. Tenten, Lee, Shino and I will go left. Shikamaru, Kiba, Chouji, and Hinata will go right. Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi will go straight ahead. Go!" Neji sped off with his Byakugan as Hinata activated hers and Sasuke activated his Sharingan.

---------------------------------------------------------

"Hm… they're close." Sasori said as they continued to hop from tree to tree.

"Un. Split up." The Uchiha ordered the others. Sasori and Deidara went right, leaving Kisame with Tobi. Kisame groaned in annoyance before heading left with Tobi by his side. Itachi barely turned his head to face her, but that was enough for her to see the smirk on his face. "You're coming with me _Sakura-chan_. We're going to be playing a few games with your little rescue team."

Sakura growled at Itachi's form that had already taken off. '_Their cockiness must run the bloodline.' _Sakura rolled her eyes and took off after him.

--------------------------------------------------------

Shikamaru and his team continued ahead and stopped in a clearing. "Well… if it isn't pineapple head with his little dogs." Kisame sneered.

The two Akasuki members stood a couple meters away from the Konoha ninjas. Hinata was the first to speak up, "Where's Sakura-chan?!"

Hinata has grown out of the habit of stuttering after being with Naruto. Kisame gripped onto his Samehada and grinned his toothy grin. "Pinky is with Itachi, but before you go looking for her let's have some fun first."

"Ano… I'm Tobi! Nice to meet-" a kunai whizzed by Tobi's face.

"Yo Tobi! Pay attention!"

Tobi took on Kiba, Akamaru and Hinata while Kisame faced off with Shikamaru and Chouji. Tobi was extremely fast and dodged all of Hinata and Kiba's attacks. He leapt into the air and created 2 clones of himself before whipping kunais below.

"Watch out!" Kiba yelled as they all jumped away, but a couple of kunais cut Akamaru and one was caught in Kiba's arm. "Tch!"

The fight going on beside them wasn't going very well for the leaf nins. Shikamaru and Chouji were worn out but they managed to tired Kisame down a bit as well. "Stupid brats… better finish this off quick. Explosive Water Shockwave!"

Water erupted of Kisame's mouth filling the clearing with water. A large tidal wave washed over smashing the leaf nins into the trees. By the time the water cleared, Kisame and Tobi were gone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The battle between Akatsuki's artists and Gai's students plus one had already begun. Sasori has already summoned two of his newly created puppets. The puppet Tenten struggled with was a woman with long black hair wearing a crimson red kimono and under the layer of cloth, were many hidden weapons. The puppet threw 3 kunais at her but Tenten dodged it with ease. "Dragon Scattering Destruction!"

Dozens of weapons were thrown at the puppet, but some were defected by some of the puppet's own weapons. Lee was facing off against Sasori's other puppet. It was a man with two katanas in hand, of course there are other traps in the puppet as well. Lee was having a hard time fighting off the katanas without making contact with them when they're moving at such a quick speed. _'I have to go faster.'_

Lee ducked fast and kicked up hitting the puppets right arm, knocking the katana out of his hand. But the puppet recovered fast and tried to slice Lee with the other katana. Lee dodged just in time and did a couple of back flips while grabbing the katana on the floor and throwing it to Tenten. "TENTEN!"

A clone grabbed the katana and jumped behind Sasori. Deidara's eyes widened in fear as he saw what was going on from above and yelled, "Sasori-san watch out!!"

The clone swung down but came to a stop just a few inches away from his neck. Sasori slowly turned his head and smiled at the clone. Sasori had summoned other puppets and it had known there was a clone all along. A katana had already been stabbed through the clone's stomach. _Poof!_

Deidara sighed in relief, and turned back to his own battle. Shino already had a few injuries and Neji looked a bit exhausted. He himself was hit in the shoulder by Neji and had been bitten by one of Shino's bugs. "Hm… better get going now. I'll finish them later, un."

Just as Deidara was going to throw the bombs, something unexpected happened. Everyone but Sasori's eyes widened as Tenten gasped and slowly crane her head back to see puppet Lee had been facing. In his hand was a katana, which was now pierced through her stomach. Lee was on the lying on the ground with a kunai stabbed in his side and cuts all over his body. Everyone froze, but the puppet didn't. It swiftly pulled the katana out of Tenten as she fell unconscious on the ground. The puppet brought the katana up again, ready to strike and end her life.

"TENTEN!" Neji sprinted for his life and punched hard into the puppet's head, smashing it before the katana was brought down.   
"Time to fly!" Deidara whipped down a couple of smoke bombs and flew down and got Sasori before flying off.

When the smoke cleared, Neji knelt down and picked up Tenten gently. "We need to find Sakura. NOW!"

Shino nodded and helped Lee up before going after Neji who had headed to find Sakura.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto was going to run to her, but a hand stopped him. He glanced over to who was beside Sakura. Itachi. And then back to his best friend who was now standing opposed to his older brother. The man who ruined his life. The life he's going to take away today. And the man he's hated with all his heart.

"Otouto." Itachi greeted his little brother as Sakura stayed frozen to his side.

"Itachi." Sasuke bit out venomously, "Let Sakura go."

'_He's here for me!'_ Sakura thought to herself.

"I can't do that." Itachi smirked, "The Akatsuki likes her company."

"No! She'll get in the way of my revenge!" Sasuke yelled.

"Teme!" Naruto shoved Sasuke hard. "How can you say that?! We're here to save Sakura! Not to get your stupid revenge!"

Sakura's eyes burned with pain. She tried to swallow down that lump in her throat and not cry. Not to show she's weak. Not to show that she still cared for Sasuke. But her lungs were burning, telling her to let go of the tears. Before she could stop herself, tears were already streaming down her face. Itachi glanced at Sakura out of the corner of his eyes, and his heart stung to her cry again. _'Why was she always crying? Stop crying for him! Sasuke, I'm going to steal her away from you.'_

Deidara, Sasori, Kisame and Tobi arrived as the stood behind Itachi. "Look after her."

They all nodded as a fight engaged between him and his little brother. Naruto wanted to help but Sasuke, but Kakashi stopped him and shook his head. "This is his battle."

Suddenly, everyone else returned. Sakura was crying in Deidara's arms but she turned her head when she heard Neji's voice. Everyone was there, except for Ino_. 'She probably wouldn't have been helpful anyways,'_ Sakura thought bitterly.

Her eyes stayed on the lifeless form Neji was carrying. "Tenten," Sakura whispered. Sakura tried shoving herself away from Deidara but his grip just tightened. "No! Let me go! Tenten's going to die!" Sakura pounded her fists against Deidara's chest. "Please… Just let me check if she's okay." Her eyes sparkled with tears as she looked up into Deidara's eyes. He couldn't even if he wanted to and she knew it. She gathered some chakara into her hands and gave Deidara a hard shove. She sprinted for her life even when she heard her new friends screaming for her to stop. But she didn't. She didn't care if there was a fight going on, she needed to make sure one of her best friends wasn't going to die.  
Itachi saw Sakura running straight into the fight out of the corner of his eye. "You don't know you have till it's gone," Itachi mumbled into Sasuke's ear.

Itachi planted a kick in Sasuke's stomach sending him flying into a tree. Sakura ran right passed him and towards the friends she left behind. She stumbled onto the floor beside Tenten's body. There was a large cut through her stomach and she probably lost too much blood. "Hinata already stopped the blood as much as possible," Kiba said.

Sakura wasn't going to give up, not ever on her friend. She placed her two hands on Tenten's cut and slowly released some chakara to mend the tissue back together. Sakura glanced over to the Akatsuki and knew they wouldn't wait for her long. She got up after 5 minutes. The cut was still there but it wasn't as big and had stopped bleeding. She's probably going to be able to make it back to Konoha.

She walked out of the crowd but a hand shot out and grabbed her. She turned her head to face her blond haired friend. "Where are you going?"

"Back."

"What do you mean back?" Naruto gave her a confused look.

"I'm going back to where I belong." Sakura's eyes were cold and distant as she shock off Naruto's hand and continued to walk back to the group of Akatsuki.

"No! What are you talking about?! You belong in Konoha! How can you just run off with the Akatsuki?" Naruto spun her around and gripped her by the shoulder.

"Well let me ask you something! How can you treat me like I was nothing?! Was anyone there when it was my birthday?! No body even remembered! At least I was something in the Akatsuki! I feel like I actually have a meaning! If I hadn't gone missing, you people probably wouldn't have remembered me!" Sakura screamed. She brought her hand up and grabbed onto his arm and removed it from her shoulder. She turned and ran back to the people who made her feel something other than sadness.

They looked at her in shock, even Itachi seemed a bit surprised that she would go back with them. Deidara placed a hand on her shoulder to comfort her, he could see she was trying hard not cry. Kisame furrowed his brows and gave her a worried look. "Are you okay Pinky?"

Sakura gave them a reassuring smile, "Let's go."

They nodded as they all disappeared into the trees again.

----------------------------------------------------------

Everyone stared in shock at the Sakura who was now a stranger. Questions were filled in everyone's heads. Were their eyes playing tricks on them? Did Deidara just try comforting Sakura? Did Kisame just look worried about her? Did she just smile at them? Is that really how she felt? They knew one thing for sure was that this isn't the Sakura they once knew.

Sasuke sat frozen against the tree since Itachi has kicked him there. Kakashi walked over and patted him on the shoulder. "Yo. We're going back, too many people's injured."

Sasuke got up and slowly walked over to join the other people. _'What did he mean… was he talking about Sakura?'_

On their way back, everyone was quiet. The only conversation that went on was between Naruto and Kakashi. "What's going to happen to Sakura-chan now?" Naruto mumbled quietly.

"She's probably going to be put down as a missing nin because she willingly left with them."

Naruto nodded and everything went back to silence.

------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura was in the middle of the group as they moved towards another base to find the leader. Nobody has spoken a word, they knew she didn't want to talk about anything right now. They can ask her questions later, when she was less out of it. Everyone was glancing at her throughout the journey. She looked exhausted and broken. Her eyes were dull, and she was lagging behind.

Itachi watched her back as they traveled. '_She's definitely worn out.' _She almost slipped a couple of times, but continued again. After the third time, Tobi asked if they rest a bit, but Sakura wanted to continue. She wanted to get as far as possible from Naruto and them.

Sakura's feet were killing her, but she didn't care. _'Did I make the right choice? What if I get hurt even more when I'm with them? What will I say if they ask me to join them officially?'_

Finally, her feet gave up and she slipped. She didn't even have the energy to scream, so she closed her eyes and waited. She didn't hit the ground though, instead, she fell into a pair of arms. '_Deidara.'_

She opened her eyes lazily to look at red sharingan eyes_. 'Sasuke…_' She smiled at him and said, "You shouldn't use it so much. I'm not always going to have the energy to heal it if you always use it when unnecessary."

Itachi looked down at her and gave her a faint smile, as he turned off his sharingan. "Go sleep."

She gave a grunt and snuggled up against his chest. She took in a sniff of him and let out a sigh. '_He smells so nice. He smiled at me too, I can get used to this.'_

The others watched what happened from above, but they weren't able to see the smile Itachi had. Itachi leapt back onto the tree branch, and went ahead, signalling others to follow. Kisame smirked at how close Sakura has gotten with Itachi just now. _'Akatsuki's probably going to be more fun with Pinky around.'_

-------------------------------------------------------

Mishieru: DONE!! Finally! Enjoy! Remember to read and review! Yay for 30 review! Keep them coming:D


	8. Chapter 8: Rainy Day

Chapter 8

Mishieru: Eek! I'm getting more and more review for each chapter:) Thanks so much! jumps with joy

Itachi: Unfortunately, I will not be in this chapter.

Sakura: Neither will I.

Naruto: BUT I WILL! Hahaha!

Mishieru: This is going to be a short chapter. Not sure how short but it will be short! I'm supposed to be doing my homework but I'll do this quick!

Sakura: She doesn't own Naruto.

----------------------------------------------

The Leaf nins have finally made it back to Konoha. Tenten woke up during one of their breaks. Hinata was able to heal most of the injuries of the team, but everyone was worn out and worried about Sakura.

"You guys can all go. I'll go talk to Tsunade myself. Shikamaru and Neji, you guys might want to come. The rest of you should go get some rest, and some of you might want to go to the hospital," Kakashi gave a look to Lee before poofing off to the Hokage tower.

Kakashi took a deep breath, knowing the Hokage was not going to be happy with this, he knocked on the door. "Come in!" As soon as Kakashi stepped into the room, he noticed Tsunade's face drop. "Where the hell is Sakura?"

Kakashi looked Tsunade dead in the eye before answering, "She left with the Akatsuki, Hokage-sama."

Tsunade gave him a raised eyebrow before asking, "What do you mean she left with the Akatsuki? You mean they took her again right?"

"No, she left on her own will."

Silence filled the room but that was broken with the sound of a loud BAM!

"There is no way Sakura would betray Konoha." Tsunade gritted through her teeth with her fist still in the wall. Kakashi didn't know what to say. "What did she last say? Are you sure she didn't just leave with them to protect Konoha?"

"She seemed to be growing closer to the Akatsuki. She yelled at Naruto about all the times he left her." Tsunade's eyes were now not only filled with anger, but also with sorrow.

"Get out." Was all she needed to say before Kakashi poofed away once again. Tsunade dropped her arm away from the wall, and slumped over back to her chair with tears rolling down her cheeks. "I can't cry. I'm supposed to be the Hokage." She mumbled to herself before whipping the tears off her sleeves. "Shizune!" A woman carrying a pig walked in.

"Yes Hokage-sama?" She frowned at the wet trails on Tsunade's face. Something most be wrong.

"Get me my sake."

"Hai Hokage-sama." Shizune bowed an closed the door quietly, but not before glancing at Tsunade once more.

------------------------------------------------

Kakashi went to his friends' grave after leaving the Hokage tower. His favourite student, had just left with S-class criminals. "Obito, Rin, I just lost team 7's best medic, my favourite student. All because, I hadn't taken care of her properly."

The last words Sakura had said flashed through his head. _'__Well let me ask you something! How can you treat me like I was nothing?! Was anyone there when it was my birthday?! No body even remembered! At least I was something in the Akatsuki! I feel like I actually have a meaning! If I hadn't gone missing, you people probably wouldn't have remembered me!'_

"I'm sorry Sakura," Kakashi mumbled as he looked up to the sky. It looked like it was going to rain soon. He slowly walked off to his apartment, even Icha Icha Paradise wasn't going to help.

------------------------------------------------

Naruto had gone home where he could be alone. Hinata was going to go after him but Kiba stopped her. "He needs to be alone right now."

'_Sakura. I'm sorry. I would do anything to change the past, but I can't believe you ran off and betrayed Konoha. Joining Akatsuki… they're after me and still you joined them. Why? Is there really nothing I can do to change your mind right now?'_

Naruto looked out the window, a flash of lightning lit the sky.

------------------------------------------------

Lee was at the hospital along with Shino, Kiba, and Tenten. The others were getting checkups. The nurses knew the mission went wrong when they didn't spot the younger version of Tsunade. The hospital was quiet, but then a blonde burst into the hospital room. "Where's Sakura?!" Her answer was her friends looking down on the floor or somewhere else. "It's okay guys… you guys can save her again later on. Sakura's a tough girl. She can take care of herself," Ino gave them a forced smile hoping it will lighten the mood, but it didn't.

"She's not going to come back," Tenten whispered with tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"What do you mean she's not coming back?" When no one answered, she began to scream, "Answer me! Why isn't she coming back?!" She grabbed Shikamaru by the collar of his vest. "What's going on?!"

"Calm down Ino!" Shikamaru removed her hands from his vest and stood up. "Sakura left with the Akatsuki."

"What?" Ino began to giggle uncomfortably, "You're joking right? If you guys couldn't save Sakura. You guys don't have to say that!"

Tenten who was still in the hospital sat up straight and yelled, "Why would we be joking about this?!"

Ino looked around the room, everyone was looking away from her. Everyone was scared to look her in the eyes and tell her it was true. Tears leaked frantically out of Ino's eyes when she knew it was true. "So what now?! Are you guys just going to give up on her?!"

"Shut up Ino! We all want Sakura back! The only reason she left was because she felt no one cared for her! Where were you when it was her birthday? Out on a date with Chouji I suppose? You were supposed to be her best friend!" Tenten spat, by now she was out of bed and facing nose to nose with Ino.

The guys got up from their spot and tried to calm the girls down.

"Yeah well! You're supposed to be her best friend too! Where were you!? Were you with Neji busy training your ass off to even have time for friends!?"

"Yeah so what?! The training paid off didn't it? At least I was able to try and help bringing Sakura back? What were you doing?! Selling flowers or flirting with every guy you see?!"

"You shut up!" The girls struggled at the guys holding them off as they were ready to give each other a little piece of their mind. Ino whirled around and kicked Shikamaru in the shin causing him to let go.

_SLAP!_

The whole room froze as they stared at Tenten. She held a hand against her cheek and glared at Ino who was panting from the struggle.

_SLAP!_

"Right back at you!" Tenten growled. Just then a nurse came in after hearing all the shouting.

"All of you except for the patients need to leave right now! I'll get you some ice Tenten. By the time I come back, I want all of you out of here," the nurse scurried out of the room quickly. Neji wrapped an arm around Tenten and put her back in bed. Ino had already stomped out of the room, while everyone else followed.

"Tenten, are you okay? Take it easy okay? I should go." Neji gave her a quick peck on the lips before rushing out of the room. Not long after, the nurse came rushing back in with ice.

"Ouch. That Ino, I never liked her one bit," the nurse placed the ice against Tenten's cheek to cool down the swelling. "Keep it there for about 5 minutes, I'll come back to change your bandage in 5 minutes.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome, hun."

Tenten looked out in the sky, a loud clash of thunder was heard.

------------------------------------------------

Sasuke had gone the opposite direction from Naruto as soon as Kakashi left. He had gone back to the Uchiha mansion and gone upstairs to take a bath.

_'Sakura…Why did you have to leave with them? Why did you have to leave with my brother? He's the one who caused me to live in misery. Don't you care?_' Sasuke got out of the shower and wiped himself clean before pulling on his pair of black boxers and baggy grey t-shirt.

_'I thought you were going to wait for me forever. So why did you run off with my brother? What's so good about him? The Akatsuki and him are after Naruto, does that not matter to you anymore?'_ Sasuke got out of the washroom and had gone into his room. He looked at all the pictures in his room. His brother was scratched out in all the family photos. He pulled open his drawer and took out a box. He slowly opened the box and took out a picture of his brother and him.

'_What did you mean when you said when you said you don't know what you have till it's gone? Were you talking about Sakura? It has to be! Don't think I didn't see the glance when she was crying. You care for her don't you? Well having your enemy find your weakness is the worst thing that can happen Uchiha Itachi.' _He ripped in half the photo separating his brother and himself. He placed Itachi's half of the photo and took out the last item in the box, the first kunai Itachi gave him. With one last look at his brother's smiling face, he stabbed the kunai right on the head of Itachi in the picture.

'_Why are you always taking things away from me? First it was mom and dad. Then it was the trust I had for you, and now Sakura? Well I'm going to let you feel the pain of losing someone important to you!' _With a flick of a hand, the picture of team 7 fell off the shelf as the kunai broke through the picture frame's glass and hit its target.

_'I will have Sakura back… even if it means I have to kill her.'_ The flash of lightning followed by a clash of thunder drowned out the breaking of glass. Then, the sky began to cry along with many ninjas of Konoha.

------------------------------------------------

Mishieru: So… Itachi was mentioned. And appeared. But it was in a picture. I promise more will come soon. Thanks for the lovely reviews. Sorry for making Sasuke seem like some crazy bimbo, please don't kill me. There will be probably no Konoha parts in the next chapter. Maybe not for a while at least, I don't really like writing about Konoha. So yeah! The next update probably won't be until a week or 2 weeks later. I'm sick and have a lot of homework and tests these few weeks. I promise it will be faster than how long chapter 7 took though. :)


	9. Chapter 9: Let's go shopping!

Chapter 9

Sakura's eyes fluttered open when she felt a cold hand against her cheek. When she realized who it was, she jumped off the other side of the bed. The redhead smirked at her before strolling out of the room. She looked down to find herself in her black bra and black lacey underwear. "God dam Sasori," she muttered under her breath before reaching into her bag to grab a red t-shirt and a pair of black shorts. The sound of Tobi's whining and Kisame and Deidara's scolding reminded her of where she was. She sighed at the thought of these people being S-class criminals before walking into the washroom, which was linked to her room. '_At least I won't have to worry about Deidara walking in on me again.'_

She locked the door just in case and stripped down. She turned on the tap and stepped into the shower. It took them 3 days to arrive at their new base, which was in between the hidden village of Rock and the hidden village of Waterfall. Yesterday, they came back at night and everyone was exhausted. Deidara, Tobi, Kisame and her stumbled into the living room and fell asleep fast. _'I guess it was probably Itachi who brought me back into my room… and stripped me down.'_

She woke up on a day after she last fell asleep in Itachi's arms. She couldn't help but smile at the memory of him smiling. He looked so kind it would be hard to believe he slaughtered his whole family, not including Sasuke. _'If only he smiled more.'_

She sighed before turning off the tap and stepping out of the shower. She grabbed a towel off the rack and dried herself off. She quickly put her clothes on and brushed her teeth. She looked at herself one last time in the mirror, fixed her hair and went to find the others downstairs. _'I need to get new clothes.'_

Just before heading downstairs, she saw Itachi walk out of his room and head towards her. She smiled at him and said, "Good morning."

"Morning," he walked past her and down the stairs.

'_Well at least he didn't say "hn" as usual.' _Sakura thought to herself as she followed Itachi to the kitchen. "Thanks for bringing me back to my room."

"Hn."

'_I guess not.' _

"Black suits you," Itachi smirked before entering the kitchen. Sakura's cheeks heated up but she recovered quickly before entering after him. She wasn't shocked to see new faces, but she was shocked to find that they were familiar faces.

"Hey. Who's that that pink bitch?" a man with grey hair asked as he took another stab into his ham.

"Hidan, don't call her a bitch." Kakuzu shoved Hidan by the shoulder before continuing to eat.

"Sakura-chan! Come sit with me!" Tobi said as he patted the empty seat beside him.

"Tobi! Where am I supposed to sit?! I'm not sitting beside Kisame, un!" Deidara pointed at Tobi angrily with the spatula. He was cooking ham and eggs for everyone in a pink apron.

"Pfft. Nice apron Deidara," Sakura tried to hold in her laughter as she walked pass him and took the seat on the right side of Itachi who was sitting beside Kisame. Everyone except for Itachi gave Sakura a funny look. "What? Is there something on my face?"

"Looks like you found yourself a ho, Itachi," Hidan smirked at the Sakura who sat infront of him.

"Hidan," Kakuzu warned.

"Listen you little god worshipping freak! I'm not his little ho! My name is Sakura and you shouldn't go around calling every girl a ho who's not interested in you!" Sakura snarled.

"Woah. Pinky's a little feisty today," Kisame laughed, "Itachi, do you want yours?"

Itachi pushed his plate over to Kisame before continuing to drink his tea. Hidan and Sakura exchanged glares throughout the breakfast. "Oh right, I need to get more clothes."

"Why are you telling us that?" Kisame asked as he finished Itachi's plate.

"Because, you people might know where I can get more," Sakura brought her plate over to the sink.

"Oh I know! We can go to village after you talk to Leader, un!" Deidara answered.

"After I what?!" In walked Sasori, taking the seat beside Kisame. He poured himself a cup of tea and acted as if nothing in the world was going on.

"We were supposed to tell you, but we forgot." Kisame tried to take some of Deidara's eggs but Deidara slapped his hand. Itachi looked at the clock before getting up and grabbing Sakura's arm and pulling her out of the room.

"We're going to see the leader now." Itachi explained and he continued to drag her around the house. They stopped in front of 2 large doors with a red cloud on it. Sakura gulped, "Wait here."

Itachi left and came back with a black cloak she was wearing in the old base. "Put this on."

She did as she was told while Itachi knocked on the door. A low voice from inside the room, "Come in Itachi."

Itachi looked at Sakura one last time before opening the door. Sakura walked in the first, followed by Itachi who closed the door quietly. The room was dark, but Sakura was able to tell it was a big room. There was small lamp in the corner of the room, which helped her make out a form of a man sitting in a chair in front of her. The man's yellow eyes glowed in the darkness. "Itachi, I see you brought Sakura-chan. Excellent."

The coldness in his voice sent shivers down Sakura's back. '_This man is the leader of Akatsuki. A group of powerful S-Class criminals.'_

"How are you liking Akatsuki, Sakura-chan?"

"I…" Sakura didn't know what to say.

"I heard you said to your Konoha friends that this is where you belong."

"Hai."

"Good. We would like you to join us and become our medic," It wasn't a question. It was a demand. If she said no, they would kill her. If she said yes, she would be betraying Konoha. After a long silence, the leader continued, "You don't have to answer right away. But the sooner the better."

"Hai."

"You can get the money from Kakuzu and Deidara will take you to the village. Itachi, can you get Zetsu in here? That is all."

Sakura and Itachi bowed before exiting quietly. Once outside, Sakura let out a breath that she had been holding since he asked her the question. Itachi had left her side, probably to go get Zetsu, leaving her alone. Still in daze, her feet carried her back to the kitchen where everyone else was. She dragged herself back to her seat and slumped into the chair. Everyone stared at her, Hidan was the first to ask her a question. "So…? Did Itachi give you a good fucking?"

"Shut the fuck up Hidan!" Kisame growled. "What did the leader say?"

"He asked me if I wanted to join you guys."

"Wow already? I didn't think he was going to ask any time soon, un. What did you say, un?"

"I didn't answer him, he said I don't have to answer now."

"Oh…Sakura-chan, if you say yes. What are you going to do about your friends?" Tobi asked.

"Shut up Tobi!" Deidara whacked him in the head with a magazine.

"Wah! Tobi's sorry!"

"Well uh Sakura, don't think about it too much, un. Let's go to the village first okay? They have a festival tonight! Let's go, un!" Deidara suggested. Sakura looked up and gave him a smile.

"Well then Kakuzu-san. I'm sorry to say this but we're going to need some of that money you're keeping," Kisame grinned.

Kakuzu groaned, "I'll go get it. I need to go to the village to pick some stuff up too anyways. Let's meet in the front in 5 minutes."

After 5 minutes, everyone except for Zetsu met in the front. Sakura wore a straw hat as well, she didn't want anyone finding her. After Kakuzu gave some money to everyone, Kisame and Itachi went to look at some things, while Hidan and Kakuzu went to do the same. That left Deidara, Tobi, Sasori and her alone. "What do you need first Sakura-chan, un?"

"Well I need more clothes and some _other_ things," Sakura looked at them hoping they would know what she was talking about. But they gave her a weird look, thank god Sasori got it.

"She means lingerie and pads and other things like that."

"Uh…yeah."

"What are pads Sakura-chan?" Tobi asked.

"Uh… it's something a girl uses when she bleeds," Sakura explained.

"Why doesn't she just use bandaids?" Tobi questioned further.

"Uh… Tobi! Look there! They have candies for sale! Let's go!" Deidara dragged Tobi away as Sakura walked into the lingerie store. She was hoping Sasori would go somewhere else instead of following her around as she shopped for bras and panties. Apparently, he didn't think that was necessary. She looked around the bra section as people stared at the two of them. She saw a pink one and was about to pick it up when Sasori decided to speak. "Black looks better on you."

Sakura blushed but ignored Sasori before walking over to a worker. "Ano, do you have a B for this?"

"Hm… let me check." The worker came back not long after, "Here you go miss. They have matching bottoms on the other side."

"Thank you," Sakura and Sasori walked over to the other side and began looking around. Sakura found the matching bottoms to the bra, but there were two types. There were the lacey types and the thong. She wanted to pick up both, but with Sasori around she just took the lacey one. "Crap! Can you hold these for me? I need the washroom."

She stuffed the lingerie into Sasori's hands before running off to the washroom. _'Note to self. Never drink so much tea before you go out.'_

She returned after 5 minutes to find Sasori examining what looked like attached strings. She blushed and grabbed Sasori by the hand and pulled him to the register. After they paid, they went out to find Deidara and Tobi. It seems that Deidara loved to cook because Sakura and Sasori could see Deidara and Tobi in the grocery store. Deidara looked like he was in deep thought about what to cook tonight. "Let's go look at your clothes for now."

"Okay." Sakura answered as Sasori lead her to another store. One side of the store were kimonos and the other side were regular clothes. Sakura picked up a black wifebeater, one blue t-shirt, a grey sweater, a pair of black short shorts, and a pair of sweatpants. She was going to head towards the register, when Sasori grabbed her.

"We're going to the festival right? You should get a kimono."

"Oh yeah! Let's go!" Sakura skipped over to the racks and started to look at the kimonos, but then someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned her head to see Sasori holding up a beautiful black kimono. There were sakura blossoms on the sleeve and blood red sakura blossoms near the end of the kimono. The red and black sure suits Akatsuki. "Oh my god… that is beautiful!"

"Try it on."

"Okay!" Sakura took the kimono carefully before running off into the change room. After coming out, Sasori looked her up and down and smiled. "It looks good."

"Okay!" Sakura beamed to herself, '_He said it looked good!_ _Hm… it must be expensive. I wonder how much it is.' _Sakura's eyes nearly popped out of her head when she saw the tag. 157 000 yen! '_That's too much! I don't even have that much! Kakuzu would kill me if he found out I spend that much on a kimono. But it's really nice. What a shame.'_

She dragged herself out of the change room and placed the kimono back on the rack. Sasori gave her a questioning look and Sakura answered, "Uh… I don't really think it suits me."

"Are you questioning my taste?" Sasori narrowed his eyes at her.

"No! It's just… I think it makes me look fat!" Sakura blurted.

Sasori grabbed the kimono off the rack and looked at the price, "Come on let's go pay."

He grabbed her hand pulled her towards the register. Sakura placed the clothes she was holding on the counter. When Sasori placed the kimono on the counter she said, "I don't even have enough money for that."

He smiled at her before answering, "Who said you're paying?"

Sakura's jaw drop, "No way! I'm not letting you pay for me!"

"Stop being so noisy and go wait outside. Now," Sasori shot her a glare for attracting all the attention when she was supposed to avoid people noticing her. Sakura swallowed, took her bags and walked out of the store. Sasori dropped down a couple of bills before grabbing the bag and joining Sakura. He handed her the bag and started to walk back to the supermarket. Sakura walked beside him and mumbled, "Thank you."

"Hn. Here." Sasori reached inside his cloak and pulled out another small bag. Sakura took it and looked inside, she saw a black bra and what looked like black underwears. Sakura blushed, not a single guy she knew had ever bought her lingerie before.

"I got one already," Sakura studdered.

"Well you're going to need more than one aren't you?"

"You know, you're not that bad. I probably wouldn't have hated you if you didn't kiss me."

"Hn."

"You know that was my first kiss right?"

"Really? I thought you probably lost it to Itachi's brother," Sakura punched him in the arm playfully. When Sakura looked ahead, she saw the others watching them and Itachi looked like he was frowning.

"Hey Sakura-chan! What did you get, un?" Deidara asked as he peered inside the bags. When he looked through the bag Sasori gave Sakura, he blushed and jumped away from Sakura.

"Hey Deidara. What did you see? Condoms or something?" Hidan asked.

"I bought clothes and some other things. Sasori got me a kimono!" Sakura beamed at Sasori who smiled back at her.

"Oh! Is it for tonight Sakura-chan?" Tobi asked.

"Yup! Oh that's right! What are you guys wearing tonight?"

"We all have our own hakama already," Tobi explained.

"Oh." Sakura glanced at Itachi out of the corner of her eyes and saw that he was looking at a young woman passing by. Sakura's heart started to ache, _'What the hell? Why does my heart hurt? I'm not jealous am I? There's no way I can like Itachi.'_

"So Sasori, since you were so generous to get Sakura a kimono. Do you care to tell us how much it was?" Kakuzu asked, but Sasori had already started walking back to the base.

----------------------------------------------

Kehe! I think that's what guy kimono's are called correct me if I'm wrong. :)

Mishieru: Once again a quick chapter. Thanks for everyone who read and reviewed. PLEASE REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 10: The Festival

Chapter 10:

IMPORTANT! READ IT IF YOU WANT YOUR STORY! Muhahahahahahaha!

**Mishieru: Woot! Chapter 10! Starting from this chapter on, I will only release chapters if I get reviews! So keep the reviews coming if you want the next chapter. MUHAHAHAHAHA! I'm such a bitch. **

**Kisame: We knew that already. **

**Sakura: She doesn't own Naruto.**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Itachi watched as Sakura and Sasori approached them. _'Why was she being so friendly with Sasori?'_

He felt anger slowly rise within him as he clenched his fists, trying to control himself from beating Sasori into a bloody pulp. As soon as he saw Deidara pull away after looking into the bag, he began to wonder what Sasori and Sakura had gone out buying. _'No, there's no point in me being jealous. If she wants to be intimate with Sasori, I can just find some other woman.'_

Itachi is of course not a virgin, he is in fact a lady-killer. When Itachi feels like having sex, he doesn't even have to say anything before women begin flirting with him. He shifted his eyes away from the two and caught a woman staring at him. She smiled at him and pretended to pick up something from the ground, giving him a good look of her boobs as her green sweater hung loose. His lips curved into a smirk as she stood up and brushed past him, making sure her hand touched his, as she swung her hips. His smirk widened as he noticed Sakura glancing at him from the corner of his eye. 

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

As soon they got back to the house, Sakura charged into her room to take a bath. It was already 4, she wanted to go as soon as possible to make sure she didn't miss anything. She grabbed dumped everything on the bed and began ripping off all the price tags. She blushed when she held up a thong, a pair of lacey underwear with a matching black bra. "I can't believe there's something such as a perverted puppet. Well I might as well wear it."

She sighed as she pulled herself off the bed and went into the washroom with a bra and a pair of underwear in hand. After blow drying her hair, she tied her hair in a messy bun and pulled on a black tank top and a pair of short shorts before carefully putting on the kimono. _'Just in case I need to take this off sometime soon.'_

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Tobi looked at everyone who was sitting in the kitchen again. "So…Deidara-san are you going to dress all pretty tonight?"

"Probably, I mean it's our first festival with Sakura-chan and she probably won't be happy if we all wore out Akatsuki uniforms, un," he said before biting into his donut.

"Sheesh! Who cares about that bitch. Well I'm not even going so who gives a damn."

"Come on Hidan-san! Hidan-san HAS to go! Everyone has to go! Or else Tobi and Sakura-chan will be sad."

"No! Screw you! Leave me alone."

"Hidan, just go, un. Everyone else is going. Just this once, un. We've never seen you wear your hakama before, same with Kakuzu, un."

"That's because going to festivals means spending money and that's the last thing I would want to do."

"Pfft! Are you that cheap Kakuzu?" Kisame raised a brow.

"What? You mean you're going? Kisame-san you don't usually go to these. This kunoichi is definitely making you guys soft."

They all sat in silence thinking whether this one girl can be affecting them. "So…Hidan-san is going right?" 

"Yes Tobi! God damn it! You just ruined the moment!"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Tobi burst into her room to find Sakura sitting in front of a mirror. She turned to look at Tobi, "Yeah?"

Tobi stood glued to the floor in silence. "No… way…."

"Yo Tobi, get Pinky already." Kisame and Deidara stuck their head through the door before joining Tobi frozen in silence. Itachi walked in to see what was taking so long, even he was shocked by the Sakura in front of them. Her hair was in a bun with a few strands hanging loose in the front. Her lips were painted red and it went so well with her kimono. Right now, she looked like she was a goddess. A goddess meant for the Akatsuki. 

"Is there something on my face?" Sakura began to panic and took a good look in the mirror. 

"Nothing's on your face, un! Wow you look… beautiful Sakura," Deidara said. 

"Oh." Sakura looked down trying to hide the blush as her lips curved into a small smile. '_They think I'm pretty! I can't believe it!'_

"We're leaving," Itachi said.

"Oh okay, I'll be down in a second." The others went down stairs but Itachi waited for her to slip something into her hair. She stopped abruptly in front of Itachi, she hadn't expected him to wait for her. "Ano… do you need something?"

Itachi leaned down slowly. 

'_Oh my god! Is he trying to kiss me?' _Sakura began to panic about what to do. 

'_Should I push him away? No! I can't do that. Wait why can't I do that? I'm Sakura! I don't like him or anything! So why should I let him kiss me?'_ Her heart began to pound faster and faster as he got closer and closer. So fast she wonders if he could hear it pounding against her chest. She shut her eyes and waited. Nothing. Sakura opened one eye and saw Itachi had already walked away from her. She began to mentally beat herself up for looking like a total retard. She finally stopped when Itachi turned to look at her with a smile that showed he was trying not to laugh at her. "Come on Sakura-chan, what ARE you waiting for?"

Sakura walked past Itachi with her head held up high, which only amused him more. Itachi grabbed her hand and whirled her around so fast Sakura didn't have the time to react. "You look gorgeous Sakura-chan," he whispered in a husky voice.

When Itachi pulled away, his hand was still holding onto hers, like he didn't want to let go. She looked him in the eye carefully, was this really the Itachi that brought his brother's life to misery? Did he just call her gorgeous? How come every time Itachi got close, her heart would beat so fast it felt like it was going to explode? _'What the fuck is going on?'_

Itachi had finally let go of her hand and started walking down the hall towards the others. Of course everyone saw what had happened, but they didn't bother to ask Itachi about it. They all knew this meant Itachi doesn't want anyone touching her, unless they want to die. 

Sakura stood frozen on the spot until Kisame called for her, "Yo Pinky! Hurry up!" The others had already walked out of the house, and when she finally caught up with them, to her surprise they were all wearing hakamas under a large kimono cloak. All they're cloaks were black with red lining, but each of them had their own symbol at the back. 

Tobi's had an orange swirl on the back of his cloak and his hakama underneath seemed to be orange and black. Deidara's was grey with sky blue clouds at the bottom of his hakama pants that matched his eyes. Sasori was wearing a red hakama with a black obi with red sakura blossoms on it. Hidan and Kakuzu were wearing plain black hakamas with red obis and Kisame was wearing a white hakama top and a pair of navy blue hakama pants with small white waves at the end of it. Last, Itachi was wearing a red and black hakama top with blue and white hakama pants. Hidden underneath his cloak were his two katanas and Hidan and Kisame both brought their Scythe and Samehade.

The path to the small village wasn't a long walk, but when they got there, Sakura's eyes lightened up. It was only around 7 and the place was already flooded with people. "Ano… are you sure coming to this place is a good idea? What if someone sees us?" 

"Don't worry Sakura-chan! The people here are nice to us! Deidara-san and Sasori-san saved them from a group of bandits before!" Sakura couldn't believe her ears! '… Either I've gone insane or the world's gone insane! Akatsukis helping people?'

"Well Pinky, what do you want to do first?" Kisame's stomach growled loudly right after he said that. Sakura giggled and said, "Let's go eat something first, fishstick."

Sakura noticed Hidan's eyes flash all of a sudden. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I smell…" long pause. "Takoyaki!" Hidan practically flew over to the takoyaki stand. Sakura gave a questioning look to the others, wondering what was with Hidan. 

"Other than girls, sex, and drinks, takoyaki is like a drug to him," Kakuzu sighed. After they each got something to eat, Sakura saw a shop selling cute jewelry. "You guys can go look at some other things first. I'll find you guys later."

They nodded at her before leaving her alone at the shop. There was a pair sakura blossom earrings_. 'Hm… this looks nice. I should get it for a souvenir.'_

"Excuse me. How much is this?" Sakura asked.

"850 yen," the women smiled at her.

"Okay. I'll take it."

"Would you like the red pair or the coral pink? The pink looks looks better with your hair."

'_Hm… red goes with Akatsuki more. And the pink one…looks too much like the sakura on the necklace Naruto gave me.'_

"Mame?" the women asked.

"The red one please." She handed the women a few coins and took the bag. She started heading back to the guys but she didn't get far before a rough pair of hands grabbed her shoulder. She turned around sharply to see who was the rude person to grab her like that.

"Well miss, do you want to come play with us?" a drunk man asked her as a couple of his friends started surrounding her. They weren't fat grubby old perverts; they were just ugly gangster looking perverts. Sakura hated to deal with baboons like them. She tried shrugging him off but he wouldn't let go. She looked down to see he was carrying a katana. '_Tch. I don't want to make a scene here.'_

Usually she would be beating the shit out of these guys, but this just might ruin everything. "Can you guys please let me go?" She asked in the sweetest voice possible in the mood she was in.

"Aww… come on! Just play with us for a bit," he moved his hand to her arm.

"I really have to go," she tried pulling away but he wouldn't budge.

"Come on pretty lady!" his hand began to move down her arm but that was the last straw. Sakura grabbed on to his arm stopping him from moving it any lower than her wrist.

"I said-" she was cut off when Itachi shoved some the guys out of the way a grabbed Sakura and pulled her from the man's grip. The man's hand shot out and grabbed onto Sakura's hands hard. 

"Where do you think you're going?" Deidara grabbed a cup of water and splashed it at the big guy. The man let go of Sakura and shielded his face.

"RUN!" They ran with Itachi still holding on to Sakura as they dashed through the crowd and stopped when they finally lost sight of them.

"Thanks So now what?" Sakura asked, but then suddenly a kid ran into her. "Woah!" 

"Sorry!" The kid said before running off to catch up with the other kids.

"Where are they going so fast?" 

"Well this is a festival to celebrate a goddess' birthday. Every year this is the day when sakura blossoms are at the most beautiful state. The story was that there once lived a young beautiful girl. She went out into the forest to play, and she came across a beautiful sakura tree. After that day, she would always go and sit under the tree until it was time to go home. As time went by, the village soon became dryer and dryer due to the lack of rain. It became so dry that one day, there was only enough for everyone to have one cup of water. She ran to forest and gave up all her water to the tree, hoping it would save the tree. And it did, after that day it started raining again and the village was saved. After she died, it was believed her spirit lived with the tree and she became the guardian of this village. They're probably heading towards the sakura tree right now, that's where they usually perform," Sasori explained.

"Wow… can we go see the tree?" They nodded and began to follow the crowd towards the tree. Sakura stared in awe at the beautiful tree in front of her. It was the largest tree she had ever seen. As sakura petals fell gracefully from the tree, people joined in the dancing around the tree. Sakura pulled the others with her to dance around the tree. 

It began to get late and people started to leave. "We should get going shouldn't we?" Sakura yawned. She was exhausted, but it was so fun! Kisame looked hilarious dancing around drunk with Hidan. They began to walk along the path, when Sakura felt three chakara following them. 8 kunais were sent flying at them, but they easily dodged them. "Those fucking rats. I wanna do this," Sakura growled. The others watched as Sakura easily slipped out of the kimono. "Can you hold this please Kisame? Don't get it dirty or I'll kill you." Sakura shot him a devious smile before jumping off the tree and landing behind the three weasels. They whirled around to face her, "Heh. A girl shouldn't be alone at night, where are your little body guards?"

"I don't need them to take out three pieces of trash," Sakura smiled.

"You shouldn't be so cocky little girl," the two of his followers ran at Sakura with a kunais in hand. Sakura easily dodged the two and sent a hard blow in their back. They flew and smashed into a tree, knocking them unconscious. She turned to face the man and smirked, "Neither should you."

The man pulled out his katana and ran for Sakura. He began to swipe wildly at Sakura, Sakura dodged him the best as possible especially without a weapon. He missed her head by a second, but he cut her cheek. Her eyes darkened as she glared dangerously at the man before snarling, "That's it, you bitch." 

Sakura bent down low and kicked him in the stomach sending him flying back. His katana was now very far away from him and the kick probably broke a few ribs. "Dayumm! The pink bitch is on fire!" Hidan howled drunkly from the tree.

Sakura walked over and stood over him, placing a foot above his chest. He winced in pain and looked around for something. A kunai was a couple centimeters away from him, he tried and reached out for it but it was a bit too far. Sakura smiled in amusement, "Let me get that for you." 

She picked it up and sat down on his chest, while twirling the kunai in her left hand. "Hm… what do you think would happen if my hand slipped?"

"Please… I don't want to die," the man whimpered.

"But you cut me didn't you? I can't let you go just like that," Sakura whipped a drop of blood from her cheek. "Bye-bye," Sakura grinned before the weapon was brought down following a loud scream.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The rest of them walked home in silence, was this really the kunoichi that was best friends with the Kyuubi? When they got home, they all went to their rooms. It was a long night. "Good night Sakura, un."

"Good night, Deidara," Sakura said loud enough for him to hear in the hall as she washed the blood off her hands. She had already taken care of the small cut, she was a medic after all. '_Speaking of medics, I hope Itachi isn't asleep yet. I need to check on his eyes.'_

She walked down the hall and stood in front of his door. As she brought her hand up to knock, images of what happened with him today flashed through her head. The blush began creeping onto her cheeks again. '_Maybe he's asleep.'_

She turned to head by to her room, when the door opened and his hand pulled her into the room. He silently closed the door and turned to face the one he's been thinking about the whole day. He leaned back and crossed his arms, "Hello Sakura-chan," he purred, "How can I help you?"

"Um…" she looked up from the floor to see he was topless and wearing his black caprice only. "I was going to ask if I can check your eyes, but it seems you were sleeping so I should go." Sakura prayed to kami hoping he would let her out. She was sure she looked like a tomato right now.

"No I'm not sleeping yet. We can do it now," Sakura was going to protest but seeing that it was an Uchiha she was talking to, she shouldn't even bother trying to change his mind.

"Um…. Okay. Can you lie down on the bed?" Sakura noticed his bed was a queen size! _'Well… I didn't agree on joining yet, and they obviously gave me a guest room.' _She began inserting chakara into him like last time, "It's starting to clear up."

"Hn." There was a long silence until Itachi decided to bring up a question, "Why didn't you kill him?" 

Flashback

_"AHHH!" The man screamed as the kunai cut a large gash in his right cheek before piercing into his ear._

"_If you say anything, next time I won't miss your head," she hissed in his left ear. Sakura got up and gave the others a look telling them they can go now. She took the kimono from Kisame and started down the path first. _

_As the others watched her from the trees, they couldn't help but shiver at the sight of her face during the whole thing. It was like she enjoyed beating that guy half to death and then watching him suffer. She kept a smile on her face even with those cruel eyes. They turned their heads as they watched the man squirm and scream in agony as he clutched onto his bleeding ear._

_End of Flashback_

"Because, I didn't want my hands covered in pig brain. Now that I'm done, I'm going back. Good night Itachi-san," She stood up and looked down at Itachi's face one last time. When she saw amusement in his eyes, "What?"

In a few seconds, she was underneath a smirking Itachi. "Sakura-chan," he purred. The next thing she knew, he was kissing her. This wasn't a forceful one, and his lips were warm, even for someone known to be a cold-hearted person. _'He's kissing me! Yet I don't feel disgusted! What's wrong with me?'_

After a while, she began to respond to him as their lips moved together. It fit together so well like they were meant for each other. Itachi slipped his hand under her head as her arms slowly wrapped themselves around his neck. '_Oh my god, he's topless. This is going to become sex if I don't stop him! This is only my second kiss! I'm definitely not ready for sex!'_

It was as if he read her mind, because he then pulled away from her. Sakura couldn't help but feel disappointed. He rolled off her, but quickly pulled her in to give her a hug. He wasn't strangling her, but it felt very possessive, like he never wanted to let her go. His face was buried in her long hair, taking in her scent with every breath he took. She had her head rested at the crook of neck. She pulled away a little to take a look at his face. He had fallen asleep, and his face looked so peaceful. It looked like this was the first time he had gotten any good sleep.

"Itachi?" she whispered, "I should go back."

His reply was a groan as his arms tightening a bit around her tiny frame. "Don't go," he mumbled. 

Sakura smiled and gave him a quick peck on the lips. She snuggled closer to his built body before resting against his neck again. She sighed, _'I wish… we could remain this way forever.'_

The night fell into silence after three words were spoken by the young kunoichi. 

"I love you…"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Takoyaki: Japanese style octopus ball! Extremely good stuff! 

**Mishieru: Okay so reminder too all, I'm not releasing till I get what I want! Which are REVIEWS! I'm not expecting 50 reviews each time, but since I have many favorites, I don't get why I don't get much reviews. Thank you for those we did review. Read and Review again people! I'm in an extremely bad mood because of what happened in the manga. So cheer me up with Reviews and always support ITAXSAKU!**


	11. Chapter 11: What words can do

**Mishieru: Okay I need to make some things clear to everyone first because I think I haven't mentioned this before. Sakura has LONG hair in this. Like… boob-length hair, okay? She doesn't have short hair because I hate the way her short hair looks. Also, Sakura is… different. She might swear a lot sometimes like typical teens when they throw a tantrum. Also, she might seem pretty dark in here, but she has a lot of hate going on for all her friends. She might become meaner in the story after all the experiences with the Akatsuki and things. So, if you don't like a mean Sakura, maybe you should stop here. Just thought I made that clear. Also, I'm not going to release by number of reviews because, I don't think that makes me a very good person. Thank you to black55widow for pointing that out. Thanks to all reviewers and sorry for the long note. I love you guys! I don't own Naruto.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Itachi opened his left eye and looked down at the kunoichi that have just fallen asleep in his arms. Of course he was never asleep yet, even though her scent was making him feel awfully sleepy. He smiled at her words. '_I love you.' _Those simple three words made up of those simple eight letters, with a meaning that could change someone forever. _'When was the last time I heard those words…' _

Itachi sighed at memories of his little brother when they were young. The little brother who didn't know how to treasure things. He had first taken away all of his family members, and now her. The only person left in this world that could warm his heart. He looked down at her as he felt her shiver a bit and cuddle into his arms. He slid his arms out from under her and got up to pick her up bridal style. He slipped her under the covers and turned to go to the washroom but her hand held onto his index finger.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Sakura's dream

_ She rubbed her eyes as she watched the familiar scene from a tree. 'I've seen this before. For too many times.'_

_ There she was, crying against the bastard's back. 'I looked pathetic.'_

_ "Sasuke! Please stay!" Her fists clenched at how weak she was back then. _

_ "What are you doing…you don't need him," she gritted through her teeth at the younger version._

_ "Please!" She had taken enough of this. She jumped from the tree and began walking towards the two._

_ "I love you! Naruto loves you!" She dug her nails into the palm of her hands. Hard enough she began to bleed, but she didn't care and continued to walk towards them._

_ "Thank you Sakura," She watched as he knocked her unconscious and placed her on a bench. She ran for Sasuke and punched him in the side of his face. _

_ "Thank you!? That's all you have to say?! Thank you?! Do you have any idea how much pain you've caused me!? For everyone who cared for you!?" She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and began spitting words at him. She wasn't going to cry for him like she did four years ago. She gave him a chance and he missed out on it. She was about to punch him again, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her._

_ She turned to look at the man who turned Sasuke into a hateful being. The man she should be hating. But instead, he was the man she loved. 'Itachi…' she breathed out._

_ She leapt into his arms and held onto him like there was no tomorrow. 'I love you.'_

_ She looked up to see Sasuke with the same smirk on his face like the fox in the gingerbread story. "No!" she screamed as she shoved herself away from him, "Where the hell is Itachi?!"_

_ "Why would you want to know where he was? Don't you love me?" he furrowed his brow._

_ "No! SHUT UP! I don't want to hear it! The one I love isn't you! It's Itachi! He's the one who lit up my life after you crushed my heart!"_

_ "He won't ever love you back Sakura."_

_ "And you will!? Shut the hell up Sasuke! You don't know anything any more! No! You never did!"_

_ "But I'm will to change. Please, come back and help me restore my clan."_

_ "I'm not some baby producing whore! Don't you understand?! I LOVE ITACHI!" She screamed. _

_He began to laugh loudly like a maniac. When he finally caught his breath, "You see, if I can't have you. No one can."_

_She watched as Sasuke pierced a hole through Itachi. "ITACHI!" _

_She looked around and saw a blood covered kunai on the floor. An incredible power took over Sakura as she ran at Sasuke with it, before she knew it Sasuke was lying in a puddle of blood with his throat slit. She didn't care how it happened, right now all she cared about was Itachi._

_She ran to Itachi and stumbled to the floor beside him. Her tears fell continuously on his cheeks as she held onto his hand to her heart. "No… no… please…don't go."_

"_I have to."_

"_You said told me not to go yet you're leaving me now."_

"_Don't cry," he raised a weak hand to wipe the tears from her cheeks._

"_Please don't leave me." _

"_I promise I'll come back. Wait for me," he gave her a smile and then he closed his eyes for what seemed like forever._

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Itachi looked at the crying kunoichi in shock. "Please don't leave me," she whimpered as she looked at him through her puffy eyes.

"I promise I'll come back. Wait for me," he assured with a smile. She nodded and released his finger. When he came back, he saw she had already fallen back asleep. Her tear stained face glowed under the moonlight shining through the window. He kissed her cheek before slipping in beside her. "Itachi…"she mumbled in her sleep.

He pulled her small body to him and placed his chin on top of her head. She curled up against him and sighed. "I won't ever let you go Sakura…not ever," he whispered.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Sakura stretched in bed and turned her head to the see an empty spot on the bed, where Itachi was last night. She moaned, _'last night… was the best night ever.'_

She sat up in bed and stared at the wall in front of her. His room was very empty besides a picture frame on the table and the queen size bed. His room was twice the size of her room and her room wasn't that small. He had a washroom and a walk in closet attached to the room. She looked at the clock on the wall, _'9 in the morning.'_

She stood up and walked over to pick up the picture frame. It was a picture of Sasuke sitting on Itachi's shoulders when they were young. Both of the were smiling and it made Sakura's heart ache when she thinks about what changed all that. She gently placed the picture down and walked out of his room. She gently closed it with a click not wanting to wake anyone up, even though they're probably already up. She turned to walk towards her room when she saw Tobi staring at her. "Good morning Tobi."

He stood there still in shock. Sakura gave him a weird look and started feeling around her face, "Is there shit on my face?"

Tobi shook his head before running off and screaming, "DEIDARA-SAN!! Deidara-san has to hear this!"

Sakura shrugged and walked into the washroom in her guest room. She grabbed the cloak and the sweatpants and blue t-shirt she got, off her bed and went into the washroom. She turned on the tap and filled the tub with water and threw in a couple of bubble bath balls into the tub before stripping down and getting into the tub. _'I can't believe they were even prepared for guests to take bubble bathes.'_

She looked at herself in the mirror and Tobi popped into her head. _'I look like SHIT! My hair looks like sex hair. I have the drowsy sex face. I was in a tank top and shorts. I came out of Itachi's room. Oh my kami. I'm gonna kick Tobi's ass if he tells everyone in this place.'_

She sat in the tub digesting all the events of last night. _'So… he kissed me. Then he pulled me into his toned chest. After he fell asleep and wouldn't let me get back to my room. Finally I realized I had special feelings for him and I even told him I loved him when he was asleep. That was… an unexpected way to end the night.' _

She sighed and began scrubbing herself with the shower scrunchy. _'And I haven't even seen him once this morning. I wonder what he thinks of me. He probably doesn't even like me that way!'_

She got up and dried herself off with the towel. '_And that dream. What the fuck was that?'_

She wrapped around a towel around herself and went out to grab her pink bra and underwear. She got dressed and brushed her teeth. She took one last look at herself and headed downstairs for dinner. When she got into the kitchen she saw Deidara, Hidan, a Tobi who quickly hid his face behind newspaper. She gave them a fake smile, "Good morning."

"Good morning Sakura-chan," Tobi squeeked.

"The Pink Bitch is a good mood, I wonder why," Hidan grinned.

"I can't believe you did it, un," Deidara shook his head.

Sakura closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying not to beat the living shit out of these guys. "Tobi… what did you tell these two?" She said through the famous Sai smile.

"I didn't tell them any-"

"You had sex with Itachi," Deidara answered.

"I didn't have sex with him!" Sakura screeched.

"What happened?" Sakura jumped at the sudden voice behind her. Sasori walked around Sakura and took a seat across Deidara and poured himself a cup of tea before turning his attention back to Sakura.

"SAKURA-CHAN HAD SEX WITH ITACHI-SAN!" Tobi yelped out. Sakura turned gave Tobi a look meant to kill as she cracked her knuckles. Sasori gave Sakura a disappointed look before answering, "I see…well she isn't the first one who has."

"You mean Sasori-san has had sex with Itachi-san as well!?" Tobi exclaimed. The room fell into silence as everyone had their attention on Sasori, waiting for his answer.

"Not me, other women."

Sakura felt her heart stop for a minute, _'What? Other women? He's had other women like me? So I'm just a toy to him.'_

"By the way, where is Itachi? And Kisame and Kakuzu?" Deidara asked.

"I saw them Itachi and Kisame leave this morning for a mission or some shit. I asked when they were gonna be back and Kisame said sometime tonight. And Kakuzu's in his room counting money again," Hidan answered with a yawn, "Now I'm going to catch some Zs."

He got up and walked past Sakura and out the kitchen. "Hello? Sakura? Why are you just standing there,un," Deidara asked.

"Um… I think I'm going to go take a walk," Sakura answered before walking out of the kitchen.

"What's wrong with Sakura-chan? Is it because of what Tobi said?" Tobi asked with concern. They shrugged and continued what they were doing. Everyone left the kitchen shortly after Sakura.

Sakura grabbed her cloak from her room and headed down the stairs. Sasori was coming up the stairs and she accidentally bumped in to him. "Sorry," she mumbled and continued walking down the stairs. He pulled her towards him and leaned into her ear, "You shouldn't ever fall in love with an Uchiha. You can easily be replaced. Like a puppet," he warned before letting her go and continuing up the stairs.

Sakura turned and stared at him disgusted by his comment. His words continuously repeated inside her head until she got to the small forest. She stopped at a small clearing to train herself as she fought against her clone. She continued to train herself even when she knew she was pushing herself too hard. It was already 3 and she had been training for 5 hours straight without any food. She finally stopped to sit under a tree to catch her breath. "A puppet huh? I guess I was just fooling myself," She mumbled to herself with a smirk, "Well what was I expecting. We haven't even had sex, yet hearing him about him doing other women already pisses me off. I can't believe I thought he was different."

She held her head in her hands and just stayed there to think. Eventually, she fell asleep and didn't wake up until she felt herself getting wet. She got up from the ground and looked at the sky, it was sunny just this morning. She slowly began to walk back, not caring how wet and cold she got. When she got back, she left a trail of water along the floor as she walked to her room. "Achoo!"

"Woah Sakura you're all wet! I'll get you some towels, un," Deidara just walked past her door to see her sneeze. She got changed into new clothes and hung her wet ones in the bathroom. Deidara returned with a large towel and took a seat next to her on the bed. "Are you okay,un?"

His blue eyes filled with concern at her sudden change. She was mad at Tobi and after 5 seconds she was quiet. "Hn. Thanks for the towel."

She dried her hair with the towel as Deidara sat there playing with his hands. "It's about Itachi isn't it?"

Sakura stopped and said, "No. I don't care about him."

"Do you like him, un?"

"No. Why would I like him?"

"It's because of what Sasori said right? Itachi is like that, but which one of us here isn't? Except Tobi, un. He's sure popular with girls though. They think he's cute or something, un. However, ever since you got here everyone here changed. Even Itachi. He cares for you Sakura, un. Believe me."

"It still hurts to know he's been with other women before," Sakura looked down at the towel in her hands. Deidara grinned, "So you do like him, un."

Sakura blushed, "I don't know. I mean how do I know if he likes me back or not."

"Talk to him, un."

"Maybe…" she mumbled.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

They had dinner already and Hidan and Kakuzu left for a mission. Itachi and Kisame weren't back yet and Sakura was beginning to get worried. She sat in bed hugging her pillow to herself, thinking back to what Deidara had just told her. "ARGH! What the hell am I supposed to say to him?!" She screamed as she pulled on her hair.

"Achoo!" She sniffed, "Shit. I think I caught a cold. Well, it can't be that bad."

**9 o'clock**

She went downstairs to grab herself a bag of chocolate chip cookies.

**10 o'clock**

She sat in the living room watching the movie Sydney White.

"What a bitch!" She angrily chewed on her cookie as the blonde haired girl sprayed water at the main character.

Every 10 minutes she would turn her head to take a look if anyone has gotten back yet.

**11 o'clock**

She had just finished the movies and went upstairs to wash her clothes. She grabbed her dirty clothes and threw them in the laundry machine.

**12 o'clock**

She took another shower before getting into bed and sitting there like a block of wood again.

**2 o'clock**

The last time she checked the clock it had already been 2 o'clock and she was getting awfully sleepy. Her eyelids began to get heavier and heavier as she waited for Itachi to get back. "Maybe I'll talk to him tomorrow," she yawned.

**4 o'clock**

At this time, a shadow slipped inside Sakura's room silently. The figure moved over by Sakura's bed and placed a hand by Sakura's cheek. She groaned, "Itachi…"

The figure picked her up quietly and moved her into his room. He placed her down in his bed gently and pulled off his shirt. The figure pulled off his pants and pulled on new ones before sliding in beside her. He pulled her in and sighed, "I missed you."

She took a whiff of him and moaned against his chest, "You smell so nice, Itachi."

Itachi smiled at her sleep talking before falling into a deep slumber with his beloved new prize. The person he stole from little brother had stolen his heart. He didn't realize how much she was to him until she was out of his reach.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Flashback

_Itachi and Kisame had just left the Leader's office at 7 in the morning. They had to go on a mission to eliminate a group of shinobi bandits located a couple of hours around here. Apparently they had attacked the small village and killed some of the villagers. Most importantly, they had stolen a valuable scroll, which was a treasure to the villagers. This was no big mission but they had a large group and those two haven't gone a mission since they had brought Sakura back. _

_ They went to a small village and waited the whole day until they arrived. Villagers had told them that they would come back very often to take their food and whatever they find valuable. _

_ Kisame and Itachi had followed them after they left the village with the village's food. There were many of them back at their hideout. There had to be at least 30, but they were nothing the two couldn't take care of. The sky had already darkened, and it looked like it was around 9. They waited till the bandits had started to go to sleep. A man stumbled over to a tree and started pissing. The thing he didn't know was that Itachi was right above him, the next thing he knew his throat was sliced open and he was on the floor staring wide-eyed at the frightening S-class criminal everyone knew about. A woman screamed at the sight of Itachi and began to wake everyone up. Itachi glanced at Kisame and nodded. _

_ The two jumped into action and began killing them with ease. 'I wonder what she's doing right now.'_

_ A man threw a kunai at Itachi before being sliced to ribbons by Kisame's Samehade. Itachi stepped aside on time for the kunai to hit a kunoichi's head. The leader had asked specifically to kill these bandits. They wouldn't want them to be robbing another village. After about 10 minutes of fighting, it was over. Itachi walked over and picked up the scroll from a man's bloody hands. There were many things stolen from other times that were scattered on the floor. Kisame just kicked around and chugged down a new bottle of sake that haven't been broken during the fight._

_ They traveled back and stopped by the small village. Itachi handed the chief the scroll and was forced to stay for dinner due to all the pleading from the villagers. After they had dinner, Itachi and Kisame were asked to follow the chief to a private room, he had to tell them something and give them something to give in return to the leader. However, Itachi suggested that it would be a good idea if Kisame stayed where he was instead of wandering around drunk. The old man nodded and led Itachi to his room._

_ "Thank you for retrieving the scroll, it's a very important scroll to the village," The man bowed greatly._

_ "It's really not much," Itachi helped the man up._

_ "Since you were the ones to bring the scroll back safely, you should have the right to understand what's in this scroll. This isn't any ordinary scroll. It was a seal to look a great power in here. Only those with the power are able to unlock this scroll and take control of this power. Which is why it cannot fall into the wrong hands. We have waited generations after generations for someone in this village to be able to take control of this power, but there was no luck. Which is why the village have decided to give you this. Please thank the leader greatly for all his help from the past till now."_

_ Itachi nodded and took the scroll from the old man's hands and placed it in the inside of his cloak. "It is getting late, would you like to stay here for the night?"_

_ The first thing the popped up in Itachi's mind was the pink kunoichi waiting for him at the base. "No it's alright. I'll just need some cold water to wake my partner up."_

_ The man nodded and they both left the room to join the others who were now all sprawled all over the place. The man came back with a towel and a bucket of ice-cold water in hand. Itachi helped took the towel and placed it on the table, then he dragged Kisame outside onto the grass and poured the whole bucket of water on Kisame's face. "AH! I'm awake I'm awake!" _

_ Kisame glared at the one responsible for his soaked hair. Itachi had a satisfying smile on his face as he walked towards the startled villagers who watched happen. "Thank you and we will be leaving now."_

_ The villagers bowed as Itachi and Kisame disappeared into the trees after stepping out of the village._

_End of Flashback_

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Sakura rolled off the bed with a big smack on the floor. "Aww fuck," she groaned.

She got up and was going to crawl back to bed, when she realized she wasn't in her own room. Noticing the emptiness it's obviously Itachi's room, but how the hell did she get in here? "Achoo!" she sneezed, "and now this headache? I didn't smack my head on the ground that hard did I?"

She groaned as she covered her head with the blanket as she sat on her knees. She ripped the blanket off her head when she heard the washroom door opened and she looked up to see Itachi walk out of the steamy washroom with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. His long hair was dripping wet leaving trails of water along his body. Sakura whipped her mouth to see if she was drooling, before standing up and running for the door. She grabbed onto the doorknob and pulled but the door didn't budge. "The fuck?!" she whispered loudly to herself as she stared at the doorknob.

"If you pull any hard, the door might come off." Sakura looked up at the door to see what was keeping it shut. Itachi placed both of his hands beside her head and trapped her there. She turned around slowly, "Ano…I think I was sleep walking… I should get back to my room."

"Not so fast." Itachi began planting small kisses at the crook of her neck. "I missed you." His lips finally reached hers as he held the both side of her cheeks gently. He pulled away after a while at her stoned form. '_What's wrong with her?'_

Sakura turned her head away trying not to cry at the thought of him sleeping with other women. Even after what Deidara had said, she still couldn't stop thinking about it. Itachi's stared emotionlessly at Sakura's coldness towards him, "What happened while I was gone?"

His voice was not soft, it was a stern voice demanding for answers. Sakura turned her back to him and walked towards the bed, she didn't want to let him see her cry because of him. He roughly grabbed her by her forearm and spun her to face him. "I said what the fuck happened when I was gone. Answer me!"

"You slept with other women!" Sakura shrieked before pulling away from him and stumbling back away from him. He stood there staring at her with cold eyes. "I…I don't know if…if what you're doing is for real or just a game!" She wrapped her arms around herself, "I don't want to get hurt again. I don't want to be another puppet just to help you relieve your hormones. This might be a game to you, but my feelings for you are true!"

He watched as silent tears fell down her cheeks. Itachi took slow steps towards her and wrapped his arms around her tenderly. "Those women were from before, but ever since I met you I've only thought about you." He whispered against her face, " I love you Sakura."

Those three words she's been waiting for so long. The three words she's been waiting for 4 years. And now, the person who said it was from the man she once hated with all her heart. "I…I love you too Itachi."

She pulled Itachi down for a deep passionate kiss. She needed him. They pulled away for a brief second for air before joining together again. Finally, they pulled away and leaned their foreheads against each other as they gazed into each others eyes. "Don't ever leave me Itachi."

"I won't ever give up on you like my brother had." Time seemed to stop as they captured each other in a tight embrace. However, as soon as Itachi felt his shoulder getting hot he whispered, "Sakura?"

No response.

"Sakura?" he said a little louder this time.

No response. He pulled away from her and saw she had fainted in his arms. "Shit."

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Mishieru: Okay, I was going to make Itachi take something from the pile of junk the bandits stole, to give to Sakura, but it seemed kind of cheap to take other people's things and give it to your girlfriend so I didn't make that happen.**

**Sasori: And all you little kids out there, don't pour water on your friends! Even if it's to wake them up because that would piss them off. However, if they're already wet from other people pouring water on them, then it's totally fine for you to join in. smile**

**Sakura: But you should stop if they look like they're going to cry.**

**Deidara: And NEVER pick on little kids who are younger than you because that is mean. Even if they're annoying the shit out of you, don't do it if there's an adult around. **

**Mishieru: I changed the summary because I thought it was really crap. And also, I edited chapter 1 and 2 because it was kind of awkward when I read it. Sorry for the long note. Last but not least, READ AND REVIEW! **


	12. Chapter 12: A Sick Kunoichi

**IMPORTANT! Read this and help me!**

**Mishieru: Okay! I'm working on a new fanfiction and I have an important question. What's the difference between a nightclub and a strip club? Or are they both the same thing? Please answer this question!**

**Sakura: She doesn't own Naruto.**

**Mishieru: Oh and before I forget!**

**Here's a reply to FenrirWolfSpirit.**

**The last part as in the ItaSaku moment? Or my little talking to characters thing. I'm slow. What was the question you had though? I'm curious. Glad you like the story! And I was wondering if you were saying you won't cause any trouble so you'll go sleep? I was trying to figure it out.**

**To so stupid its genius**

**I know right? I'm like Sakura too! It's fun to swear and be evil! The reason I even started this fanfiction was because sometimes I would sit in front of my computer reading some people's fanfics and be like "No way! This doesn't make sense! I would be swearing if I were her!" Which is why… TADA! This popped up.**

**To the chapter!**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Itachi threw on some clothes and carried Sakura down to her room. Kisame was walking down the hall and saw the unconscious Sakura in Itachi's arms. "What's wrong with Pinky?"

"She has a fever," Itachi said putting her carefully under the blankets.

"I'll get you some pills," Kisame went out of the room bumping into Deidara and Tobi.

"Yo Kisame. What's the hurry, un?" Deidara asked taking a look in the room, "What's wrong with Sakura, un?"

"Fever."

"Oh…" Deidara answered.

"Tobi will get Sakura-chan some cold water," he said as he ran disappeared down the hall.

"I'll go grab Kakuzu, un."

The three disappeared for a brief second before returning with the things needed and everyone else, but Hidan and Kakuzu weren't there.

"Where's Kakuzu?" Itachi snapped.

"They're on a mission, un."

"Sakura?" Itachi whispered to her and she replied with a groan.

"Itachi? Why's it so hot in here?" Sakura lazily opened her eyes.

"You have a fever," he helped her sit up to take the pills. Kisame handed her 3 small pills and a cup of water. She swallowed the pills and took a sip of water. "Okay rest a bit."

She nodded and lied back down. She closed her eyes and fell asleep. Itachi took a towel and dipped it in the cold water. He squeezed the water out and placed it on Sakura's forehead. Itachi got up and left the room with the others following. Sasori closed the door quietly with a click. They went downstairs into the kitchen and they all sat around the table in silence.

"What the fuck happened when I was gone?" Itachi snapped. No one said anything. Itachi grabbed a cup and whipped it across the room. "I said… what the fuck happened when I was gone?" he said through gritted teeth.

"Sakura-chan went outside for a walk," Tobi squeeked.

"She wouldn't have gotten a fever from a walk." Itachi narrowed his eyes.

"She didn't come back until after 5 hours, un. I saw her when I passed by her room and she was dripping wet, un. I got her some towels for her to dry off, un."

"Why the fuck was she out for 5 hours in the first place?!" Itachi roared. Once again his answer was silence.

"I told her you slept with other women and then she said she wanted to go for a walk." Sasori answered calmly as he looked at Itachi straight in the eye.

"What the hell were you think Sasori!? Are you stupid or something? You know how emotional she is!" Kisame asked in disbelieve.

"Well she should've known. Every single one of us is like this. If she can't accept that, then it just means she needs to learn to grow up," Sasori answered in a harsh voice.

"Tobi isn't like that," Tobi piped.

"Hello my bitches!" Hidan chimed in. He was greeted by the other members with a cold stare. "What the fuck did I do?

"Sakura-chan has a fever," Tobi explained. Hidan raised a brow, "How the hell did that happen?"

As soon as Kakuzu stepped into the kitchen Itachi said, "Kakuzu can you take a look at Sakura?"

Kakuzu stared at Itachi surprised that he was asking for HIS help. "Sure?"

The group moved upstairs into Sakura's room. They quietly walked into the room making sure to not wake her up. Kakuzu pulled up a chair beside the bed and sat down as the others watched him. He placed a hand on her forehead and pulled away, "She's hot. Did you guys give her pills?"

They nodded and he turned to place a hand at the crook of her neck. He closed his eyes and his hand began to glow with blue chakara. He pulled away and motioned to the door. They stepped out of the room and turned to see what Kakuzu has to say. "Her body is supposed to have a strong immune system, however it seems she hasn't eaten anything and she overworked herself. Therefore this is more severe than it should be."

Itachi glared at them and asked "Did I not tell you guys to look after her while I was gone?"

"She did go into the kitchen, but then she went out right after without grabbing anything to eat, un."

"What do we do now Kakuzu?" Kisame asked.

"Try to get her fever to cool down, get her to eat, make sure she's drinking lots of water, and to just get a lot of rest."

In a blink of an eye, Sasori was slammed into the wall as Itachi held him by the collar of his cloak. "If anything happens to her, don't even think about seeing another day of light."

Everyone stared wide-eyed at what was happening yet everyone was too scared to do anything. When Itachi was mad, it was best to leave him alone. Itachi let go of Sasori and went back into Sakura's room. As soon as Sasori got up and walked into his room, everyone snapped out of their trance.

Hidan and Kakuzu went into the Leader's room and informed him that Sakura was sick right now. Deidara and Kisame went outside to spar for a while and Tobi just sat in the living room watching Dora the Explora. Both Sasori hadn't left his room and Itachi hadn't left Sakura's room for the whole time.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Itachi continuously change the towel on her forehead. He sat in a chair next to the bed as he stared at his cherry blossom. He held her hand as he watched her. He left for a day and this happens, what could've happened if the mission was longer? He didn't want to think about it, all he wanted to think about was how to make this fever go away.

He got up to get her more water, but as soon as he let go of her hand, Sakura began to groan and kick the blanket around as she mumbled things that sounded like "Don't leave me. No! Stop!"

Itachi took her hand in his once again and gave it a squeeze. "I'm right here Sakura. I just need to get something."

She stopped panicking and mumbled, "Okay."

He went into the kitchen and on his way to the kitchen he passed by a window. He looked outside and noticed that it was already dark. He's been sitting in Sakura's room for hours yet it only felt like minutes. He noticed everyone was in the kitchen except that puppet boy.

"Stop it Tobi! You're making it worst, un!" Deidara yelled at Tobi who poured sugar into the stockpot.

"But but Tobi wants to help!"

"You can help by setting up the table, un."

"Ow! Fuck! Fuck!" Hidan swore as he jumped up and down holding his finger in the air.

"What happened?" Kakuzu asked as he took out a plate out of the microwave.

"Fuck! Fucking shit fucks! Holy fucking shit!" Hidan continued to curse as he hopped around.

"Hidan shut up you idiot! You're gonna wake Pinky up! And we're not gonna understand your fuck language." Kisame snapped at him as he washed the dishes.

"Heh. I bet one of his whores would." Kakuzu joked.

Hidan pulled his finger out of his mouth, "I cut myself, you fuckers! And now you're laughing at me?!"

"Shut the fuck up you idiot! You cut yourself all the time anyways!" Kisame slapped Hidan on the head.

Itachi chuckled from the doorway as he watched the scene. The others gave him a funny look. "Itachi-san! Dinner is almost ready. Does Itachi-san want to eat with us or with Sakura-chan?"

"Why do you even bother asking, Tobi?" Kisame smirked at Itachi. He returned the smirk and looked at what they were doing. They were making congee and the others helped Deidara prepare the other dishes. Deidara took out two bowls and filled it with congee. He turned to hand it to Itachi but noticed he didn't have enough hands since he was holding Sakura's cup as well.

Kisame wiped his hands on the towel and took the two bowls from Deidara's hands. "I'll help him."

Itachi and Kisame walked side by side towards Sakura's room. "So…the famous Itachi is finally getting soft."

They both smirked and continued up the stairs. "Well she's special after all."

Kisame sniggered, "We all know that already."

"She's strong yet fragile at the same time. Before, I only thought of taking her away from my brother. But now…"

"Okay I get it. You love her. If I ever hear those words coming out of your mouth, I might never let you order me around again." Kisame grinned as they quietly stepped inside Sakura's room.Kisame smiled at the girl who changed a group of powerful S-Class criminals. He placed the bowls down and left the room closing the door behind him, leaving Itachi and Sakura alone.

"Sakura, come on wake up." Itachi said softly. There was no answer, she didn't even move. He said it a bit louder this time, nothing. He sat frozen with nothing but the sound of heartbeat thumping against his chest. His heart was beating so fast it felt like it was going to explode in his chest. _'No…'_

He shook her a little and whispered, "Please wake up Sakura."

She groaned and rolled over. Relieve washed over him. "Wake up Sakura."

"Itachi?" Her eyes began to slowly open. "I need the washroom."

Itachi chuckled and helped her up. She walked into the washroom and stumbled out seconds after.

"Ugh! My head is killing me!" She groaned.

"Here the others made you congee." He handed her a bowl of congee and watched her eat slowly. She looked at his bowl and then back at him. "Aren't you going to eat?"

"I'm not that hungry."

"Oh…" Sakura continued to eat in silence.

"Don't go near Sasori." Itachi said breaking the silence.

"Why?"

"He wants you," Itachi said clenching his fists. Sakura placed her bowl down and placed a hand over Itachi's and smiled at him. '_He cares for me.'_

"I won't leave you for anyone." She pulled him into a tight embrace. "I'm sorry for throwing a fit."

Itachi smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer. "I'm sorry I ever left you."

The door opened and they let go of each other to see who it was. Tobi was standing at the door holding Sakura's medicine. "Ano…Tobi will put this on the table. Itachi-san and Sakura-chan can continue what they were doing."

Before Sakura could say anything, Tobi darted out of the room. Itachi walked over and picked up the medicine. He poured out two pills and handed it to Sakura. She swallowed it down with water and sighed. "You should get some sleep."

Sakura nodded and laid back down. "I'll be back."

Itachi picked up the two bowls and left the room. He returned not long after, in a black t-shirt and black cargo pants. He closed the door with a click and turned off the lights. The moon provided enough light for Itachi to see without his sharingan. He brushed away a few strands of hair on her face and gently kissed her lips. He sat there holding the kunoichi's hand as he thought about what would've happened if she didn't wake up. _'I would first rip out Sasori's heart.'_

He pushed those thoughts away and reminded himself the important thing was that she did wake up. He rested his head on the bed and fell into a light sleep.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Author's note: Okay I was going to make him feed her. But… Itachi does not seem like the type to feed someone, at least not yet. Sakura only found out about how he felt about her a few days ago right?

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

It's almost been a week since the team went after Sakura. Within that week, Tenten and Ino got into a big fight at the hospital, Tsunade has gotten drunk every single night and is always in a bad mood, Kakashi was never seen any where accept at his two best friends' graves and the whole village was disappointed and heart broken that their dear Sakura had betrayed the village.

Tenten got out of the hospital two days ago and the doctor told her to take it easy. She was going to pick up some things from the super market. _'I can't believe Sakura would run off with the Akatsuki. There must be something that happened.'_

She stared at the floor as she continued to walk while thinking about why Sakura left with the Akatsuki. _'Maybe she made a deal with them to leave Naruto alone.'_

She instantly turned to see who she bumped into, "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry!" Hinata said as she bowed at Tenten apologetically. Hinata looked up at her and smiled. "Oh hi Tenten!"

"Hi Hinata." Tenten glanced at the blonde beside her and rolled her eyes. Hinata saw that and said, "How about we all go for a drink!"

"No thanks Hinata. I wouldn't want to ruin a bitch's day. I'll see you later," Tenten glared at the very pissed of Ino and walked off. Hinata looked at her two best friends and frowned, _'Sakura-chan, do you have any idea what you did to us?'_

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Shikamaru and Neji were talking with the Hokage about what they were going to do about Sakura, when Naruto barged in. "Tsunade-sama, what's going to happen to Sakura?"

"Don't ever barge in here again you hear?!" Tsunade slurred. He nodded and waited for Tsunade to answer his question.

"Shizune!" The black haired woman holding a pig rushed into the room.

"Yes Hokage-sama?"

"Get Hatake and Uchiha in here."

"Hai."

The three glanced at each other as they watched Tsunade down another bottle of sake.

_Poof_

The white-haired jounin and the raven haired Uchiha arrived beside Naruto, giving him a scare. "There's a door for a reason!"

They shrugged and waited for the Hokage to speak. "I was talking to Shikamaru and Neji here until Naruto decided to barge in here," She glared at the blonde who was now looking at something he found interesting on the floor.

"So since Shikamaru and Neji both saw her run towards and leave with the Akatsuki, it means she does not wish to come back to Konoha." Tears began to roll down Tsunade's cheeks but she quickly wiped them away, "Which means… we will have to put her down as a missing-nin."

Naruto and Sasuke stared wide-eye at the Hokage as if she has gone insane. "Wait! But don't you think it's too fast? We can try finding Sakura again!" Naruto said as he slammed his hands onto her desk.

"Sakura's been my student for a long time. I know her well and once she's made up her mind she won't change it." Tsunade said as she took another drink out of a new bottle.

"You mean we're just going to let be?" Sasuke asked in disbelieve.

"Hasn't this happened before? When we sent Naruto and them after you, didn't you throw all their effort away? After 4 years you finally decide to come back, only because you've killed Orochimaru and you need our help to kill Itachi, isn't it Uchiha?" she said every word with venom.

Sasuke stood speechless as he took in the words. It was true. Every sing word she spilled before him was true. "But this is Sakura. It won't be safe for her to be with a bunch of S-class criminals!"

"Sakura can take care of herself! We all know the reason she left was because she felt belittled by her friends and everyone else around her! Going to rescue her will only make things worst. The last thing she needs is to be saved."

The room fell into silence and the decision was made.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Sakura felt the sunlight heat up her face as she covered her eyes with her hand. She yawned and kicked the blankets off herself. She looked around through her hazy eyes and dragged herself into the washroom. She yawned and took a long look at herself in the mirror. Her eyes widened at the pink haired Nure-onna in front of her. "I feel like shit AND I look like shit."

She grabbed a comb and straightened her long hair. She turned on the shower and stripped down. As she scrubbed herself with the shower scrunchy she thought back to what happened a couple of days ago. _'So… I woke up in Itachi's room and then kind of had a fight with him. We kissed and then it all went black.'_

She tried hard to think about what else happened but everything was a blur. Thinking only increased the headache she was greeted with when she woke up. _'Remind myself never to wash my hair when I have a headache.'_

She turned off the tap and dried herself off with a pink fluffy towel. She looked around and noticed she didn't bring in the clean clothes. She wrapped the pink fluffy towel around her and stuck her head out to check if anyone was around and quickly tip toed over to her bag. She pulled out the pink bra she haven't worn yet and the matching pair of underwear. She noticed someone had helped her grab her clothes from the laundry and placed them in a nice pile next to her bag. She grabbed her shorts and the black wifebeater and rushed back into the washroom. She stopped immediately when she saw Hidan's head sticking through her door as he stared at her.

She stuck her middle finger at him and smiled, "Get the fuck out of my room unless you don't want to keep your little friends down there."

She glanced down a this lower half and looked back at him. Hidan smirked and pulled his head out of the door. He walked into the kitchen and announced to everyone, "The Pink Bitch is back."

Deidara and Tobi jumped from their chairs and charged past Hidan, knocking him down. "Hey! You assholes! Watch it!"

Kisame, and Kisame strolled out of the room following them. When they got there, they found Sakura in the washroom blow-drying her hair. She turned to look at them, "Hi? What are you all doing here?"

"Tobi was so worried! Sakura-chan had a fever and everyone was panicking!" Tobi exclaimed as he pulled Sakura in for a big hug.

"Tobi! You're chocking me!" Sakura coughed.

Tobi let go immediate, "Hehe sorry Sakura-chan."

"It's okay," she smiled as she looked at everyone staring at her. She thought back to last night's congee "I'm surprised I didn't die of food poisoning last night."

"Well it was only congee," Kisame answered. Sakura laughed, "Thank you."

Itachi walked into the room as he pulled on a black t-shirt. "Ah you're awake."

She nodded, "I just came out of the shower."

An awkward silence grew and Kakuzu decided to be the first to say something, "Okay Sakura, I'll need to check on your body."

She walked over to the bed and laid down. She closed her eyes and asked, "If Kakuzu is a medic why do you guys need me?"

Kakuzu placed a cool hand over Sakura's forehead and his hand began to glow. "That's because he's not an expert like you and he's not always around, un," Deidara answered.

"Okay, the fever is gone and your body doesn't seem as weak and tired as yesterday when I checked. Take it easy."

"Yeah I know." She glanced around and noticed that Sasori wasn't here. She didn't bother asking where he was after what Itachi had said yesterday. Her stomach growled, "Well…what's there to eat?"

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Nure-onna is a female monster who appears on the beach, says wikipedia.**

**Mishieru: I was wondering if anyone can help me figure out my Korean name? A bit random but yeah. Also, thanks for all those who reviewed last chapter. You guys are awesome! I'm going to be starting a new fanfiction soon. So please remember to answer my question! Now go review since I gave you your chapter. :)**


End file.
